What If
by Nonki
Summary: What if Tsukushi came from a rich family instead of a poor one? Will it still be the same when she met Domyouji and Rui? Chapter 20 is up! Pls R&R...Thanks!
1. I Aren't Afraid Of You

WHAT IF… 

****

**_Chapter 1 – I Aren't Afraid of You!_**

" Over here!" Makino waved when she spotted Shizuka walking into the café. 

" You are late…again!" Makino frowned, she had been doing nothing but staring at the passerby through the glass window for the past one hour.           

" Gomen ne." Shizuka quickly apologized after giving the waiter her order. 

" Hey, didn't she already give you her order? What are you still standing here for?" Makino decided to vent her frustration by teasing the waiter who happened to be another victim under Shizuka's irresistible charm. 

" Gomen nasai!" The waited quickly apologized before making his move. Makino just laughed out uncontrollably after watching his comical expressions." Stop being so mean, okay?" Shizuka frowned. 

" What have I done? I was helping you okay?" Makino gave a shrug. " Oh! What have you done this time to help me, my Great O Saviour?" Shizuka asked. 

" You wanna know?" Makino whispered as she signaled Shizuka to lean towards the table by triggering her index finger. 

" To save you from getting another shampooing." Makino whispered. 

" Huh?" Shizuka didn't quite get Makino's meaning. 

" Didn't you notice that he would just start drooling onto your head if I hadn't wake him up in time?" Makino explained further. Both girls burst into laughter and only stopped when the blushed waiter went back again with Shizuka's order.

" Your coffee." The waiter informed, without looking at Shizuka.

" …Thanks…" Shizuka tried hard to control her laughter. 

" How come I never get to have that type of attention?" Makino grumbled out loud. 

" Stop your grumbling, Tsukasa seems to be interested in you and he is one of the most popular guys in Eitoku." 

" You can have him if you want. He is nothing but a gold-plated school bully. I wonder what those girls had seen in him." Makino voiced out her disagreement as she recalled her first encounter with Domyouji Tsukasa during the first day she stepped into Eitoku High during months ago.

*~*~*~*

" By hook or by crook, you must receive your studies in Eitoku High." Mama announced during dinner one night. 

" But mama, I am very comfortable with the current school." Makino protested. 

" No buts, all rich children must complete their education in Eitoku High. Your papa had made the uttermost decision by allowing you to enroll into your current school." Mama continued in a reprimanding tone. Papa just kept quiet while eating his dinner.

" What's wrong with my current school?" Makino refused to give up.

" Nothing wrong." Mama replied. 

" Then? Why should I transfer to Eitoku High?" Makino asked. 

" Because Eitoku is a good school." Mama replied in the 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone. " My school is a good school too and many rich children attended this school too." 

" I know, but not as good as Eitoku High." Mama commented.  

" In what sense?" Makino questioned out loud, she was getting really impatience over the whole thing and had totally forgotten that it was her mother whom she was trying to debate with. 

" My dear Tsukushi…" Mama face softened **(NN: Mama is going to change her debating strategy) **and it made Makino feeling guilty for her bad behaviour during earlier. 

" Didn't you know that you have already lost to Makiko and Yuuki since the day their parents had enrolled them into Eitoku Elementary? If I hadn't been away for business trip during that period…" Mama paused, her eyes narrowed as they focused on the hermit-crab-to-be-Papa, who just kept really quiet with his head down. " I would have enrolled you into Eitoku High and not into some other lousy private schools where you can't get acquaintance with guys like the F4." Mama continued. 

_I should have known it!  _Makino stood up in anger when she realised that it was only a 'fake gentleness' from her Mama. " My school is not lousy! I have good teachers and good classmates in there. What's good about F4?" 

" Sit down!" Mama commanded. 

" No! There's no way I am going to enroll into Eitoku High without any good reason given and I am definitely not going to transfer just because there is F4 in Eitoku." Makino exclaimed with both her hands crossed and head held high. 

" Fine with me, but I have already spoken to your Principal about the transfer and everything had been settled. After waiting for so long, there is finally a vacancy in Eitoku and I am not going to miss this opportunity. After this holiday, you would be receiving your education in Eitoku High." Mama got up from her seat and walked away. 

" But…" Just when Makino wanted to protest further, Papa stopped her. 

" You know your Mama's characters, what she had said will be final. Just follow her instruction." Papa begged. 

" Ya…neechan. Anyway, Eitoku is a good school too, I had many nice classmates there." Susumu added, he was a student in Eitoku.  

" Haiz~ " Makino heaved a loud sigh before getting back to her seat. Both Papa and Susumu were right. In the Makino household, Mama's words rule. All she could blame was to have such an incompetent father who couldn't even control his wife.  

*~*~*~*

Soon, the summer vacation was over and Makino was officially a student in Eitoku High. Makino was checking for her class on the notice board and she saw two familiar names in her class. 

" Tsukushi-chan!" Makino turned around and saw her childhood friends, Yuuki and Makiko. 

" Welcome to Eitoku High. I am so glad that you have finally decided to join us!" Makiko remarked excitedly.  

" I am sure it is going to be a fun-filled three years for the three of us." Yuuki added.  

" Thanks for the welcome" Makino laughed along because she didn't want her best friends to learn that she was **actually being forced **to join Eitoku High by her mama. 

" Oh my god! The three of us are going to be classmates!" Makiko informed the girls after she finished checking the name list. 

" Let's give Tsukushi-chan a tour around Eitoku." Yuuki suggested.

" Good idea." Makiko seconded it and both girls pulled Makino away before she could voice her agreement to the 'tour'.

" This is the route leading to the Rose garden." Yuuki spoke in a tour-guide tone. 

" What is happening over there?" Makino asked when she saw a group of people gathered in the garden area. 

" Oh, must be someone getting into trouble with the F4 again." Makiko replied. 

" F4?" Makino recalled her mama mentioning about this group of people. " Who are the F4?" Makino asked again.

" What? You don't know who are the F4?" Both Makiko and Yuuki had this shocked look on their face. 

" Must I know them?" Makino narrowed her eyes. 

" They are the richest and handsomest seniors in Eitoku High! Especially Nishikado-kun." Yuuki blushed when she mentioned one of the F4 whom she liked the most.

" So?" Makino still couldn't comprehend with their excitement. 

" We have rich and handsome seniors in my school, hmmm…ex-school too, you know?" Makino continued. 

            " YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND HUH? Come, let's go!" Makiko quickly grabbed hold of Makino's hands and pulled her into the direction where the crowd is. 

" Where are you bringing me to?" Makino shouted. 

" You will have to see them in order to be convinced how charming these guys are!" Makiko explained. 

" No thanks! I have no interest or whatsoever!" Makino tried to pull back but soon they were already standing behind the crowd.           

" What happen?" Yuuki started asking one of the spectators in the group. 

" Shhhh…. I think that guy is going to get the RED TAG." 

" What? RED TAG! That's serious, what did the guy do?" Makiko continued with her prompting. 

" He had bumped into Domyouji-sempai." 

" Ohhh…that's bad." Yuuki frowned. 

Makino was confused with the conversations held between her friends and the schoolmate. 

" What's this all about?" Makino asked.

" This is a game started by the F4, whoever got the red tag from the F4, he or she would be boycotted by the entire school." 

" Boycotted?" Makino scratched her head, still getting very confused over the whole thing. 

" The person who gotten the red tag would become the common enemy of the entire school." Makiko explained further. 

" Nobody would dare to talk to the red-tagged person and I had heard that most of them last no more than two months." Yuuki joined in. 

" Last no more than two months? What would happen to them?" Makino prompted further. 

" They would have to leave Eitoku for good." Both Yuuki and Makiko spoke out at the same time. 

" In another words, they are forced to leave the school just because they are being red-tagged?" Makino tried to reconfirm. 

The girls just nodded with agreement.

_What kind of game is this? _ Makino wondered and feeling much disgusted over the whole thing. _And Mama wanted me to get acquaintance with people like these monsters?_ Makino frowned upon having the thought. 

*~*~*~*

" Gomen nasai! I didn't do it on purpose! Please forgive me!" 

The sound of the desperate begging filled the air of Eitoku's compound.  _This voice!  _Makino found the voice very familiar. 

" Do you think you can just get by with those lousy apologies? Think again!" Another strong and masculine voice had taken over. Makino tried squeezing her body into the crowd. 

" Tsukushi-chan, what are you trying to do?" Yuuki asked. 

" I want to know who the victim is. His voice sounded familiar." Makino replied. 

" Don't get too close, it would be very dangerous when Domyouji-sempai gets angry." One of the students in the crowd warned. 

" Thanks." Makino gave her an assuring nod before proceeding towards the front end of the crowd. _What can he do? Eat me up?_  Makino wondered. 

" Please…spare me…I would do anything." The shaken voice continued.

" Anything?" 

" Yes! Anything!"

" Okay then, lick my boot." 

" What?" 

" Do I have to repeat myself? It's either that or THIS!" Domyouji started waving his enormous punch in front of the poor guy. 

" Okay! Okay! I will do it." The guy slowly bent his head down and hesitated when his face was about one inch above the dusty and mud-filled boot. 

" Ha! Ha! Ha! Quick lick it before I change my mind!" Domyouji warned.

" CHOTTO MATTE!"

" Who the hell…" Domyouji turned around and spotted an average-looking girl behind him. 

" Is it really that exhilarating for that asshole brain of yours to see people at your mercy? You this SICKO FELLOW!"

" SICKO FELLOW?" Domyouji was quite taken aback, nobody dared call him that. 

" Tsukushi-chan?" 

" Oh, so you are a friend of this pathetic creature huh?" Domyouji asked. " Hmmm…. trying to play hero eh?" Domyouji's eyes narrowed, as he surprised everyone by pulling Makino by her collar and had her lifted up in a way that she had to tip toe in order to breathe. 

" Let's see how long you can last."  Everyone, including Soujirou and Akira could do nothing because they knew that DOMYOUJI WAS REALLY ANGRY! 

" Until… I get… my university… certificate… from…EITOKU UNIVERSITY!" Makino's face turned pale due to the lack of oxygen, as she used up the remaining oxygen in her earlier reply. However, Domyouji had no intention in letting her go. 

" Take your words back." Domyouji demanded as he Makino higher from the ground than before. 

" N…E…V…E…R!" 

" Tsukushi-chan, stop being so stubborn…it is not worthwhile." The bullied guy scrambled towards Makino, begging her to give in.  

" N…O…W…A…Y!" Makino's eyes became teary, not because of fear, but lacking of oxygen.  

" Tsukasa, enough is enough." Akira whispered behind his ears. After **'much consideration'**, Domyouji finally loosen his grip, " You look kinda tough eh? We shall continue some other day. Oh ya…don't forget to check your locker…" 

" Let's go." Domyouji beckoned the rest to go, leaving Makino behind to catch up with her breath.  

**"Foolhardy."**

Makino heard a voice above her head and looked up. She spotted a pair of marble-like brown eyes that almost took her breath away. 

" Tsukushi-chan. Are you alright?" Makiko and Yuuki rushed over when the F4 was nowhere to be seen. 

" Who was that person?" Tsukushi asked with a blank look on the face. 

" That was Domyouji Tsukasa…the leader of the F4…" Yuuki was very worried for her friend who had just offended the most notorious school bully of Eitoku High. 

" Not that baka! I meant the last one who left." Makino re-phrased herself. 

" Oh…are you referring to Hanazawa Rui?" 

_Hanazawa Rui?_ Makino had the name mentally recited over and over again. 

" He is one of the F4 too." Makiko added. 

" What?" Makino couldn't believe what she had just heard, her heart shattered into pieces at the very moment. 

" What a waste." Makino continued when finally recovered from her shock and disappointment. 

*~*~*~*

" Aoike Kazuya!" Makino shouted out. 

" Tsukushi-chan…" Kazuya looked up, his face red as an over ripened tomato.

" What are you doing here?" Makino demanded.

" Errrhhh…" Kazuya managed to stand up straight. " I learnt that you have transferred to Eitoku, so I asked my father to…" Kazuya explained his presence.  

" Oh my god!" Makino couldn't believe that Kazuya would go till that extent to be with her. 

" Didn't I already tell you that it is **IMPOSSIBLE** between us?"  Makino explained. 

" I…know…but…" With no or whatsoever reason, Kazuya's face was getting redder than before.

" Urhh!" Makino slapped her forehead hard. " Stop giving me that kind of expression!" Makino growled. 

" I know you are just shy to admit that you had a crush on me too." Kazuya replied, with puppy eyes. " You had risked your life just now…"

" OH! SPARE ME!" Makino finally knew the reason. " I should have let you lick that baka's boot in the first place!" 

For a moment, Makino really regretted for getting herself into such trouble just for this pathetic guy. 

" So how?" Yuuki reminded Makino about her current situation. 

" How? Let's see how tough that SICKO FELLOW is…come, let's go." Makino replied, not feeling a tinkle of fear in her, however, that pair of eyes still lingered on within her heart.       

*~*~*~*

" No thanks! I don't think I have enough energy to tame Tsukasa down." Shizuka rejected Makino's 'offer'. 

" Let's not talk about this baka. Why are you late?" Makino asked. 

" Oh…hmmm…I received a call from the law school in Paris." Shizuka stopped laughing changed to a serious tone.  

" Paris? I thought you have given that up for the sake of Rui?" Makino had a bad feeling about this news. 

" No, I haven't and they had accepted my application." Shizuka replied. 

Both kept really quiet for a moment. 

" Have you told Rui about it?" Makino finally broke the silent. 

" No and I don't intend to." Shizuka replied. 

" Doushite?" Makino frowned.  

" I don't wish to go through another heat argument with him about this issue. My mind is set and I want get the certificate using my own strength and not depending on my family name." Shizuka explained. 

" How could you do this to him?" Makino stood up, not feeling embarrassing for being the centre attraction at that very moment. 

" Sit down please, people are looking." Shizuka tried to hush her down.  

" TOUDOU SHIZUKA! Do you know that you are nothing but a self-centered and selfish bitch? I wonder why Rui is crazy about you! " Makino couldn't control her emotion anymore, she had finally hit her limit.  

" Tsukushi! Stop making a scene here…" Shizuka pleaded softly.  

" Its always you and your dream huh? Have you ever thought of Rui's feeling?" Makino hurled her final reprimand at Shizuka before dashing out of the restaurant.  

" Tsukushi!" Shizuka wanted to stop Makino but Makino just ignored her shouting. Makino wiped the tears away as she ran because she could anticipate Rui's reaction if he was to learn about the news about Shizuka's decision. 

" HANAZAWA RUI! WHY COULDN'T I BE THE ONE YOU LOVE?" Makino screamed out loud into the open sea. She was standing alone on the stretch of water breakers, allowing the chilling sea breeze to numb the already shattered heart of hers.    

**_To be continued…_**


	2. The Photo 1

WHAT IF…

**_Chapter 2 – The Photo (1)_**

" Beep…beep…" "Beep…beep"                      **" Dee…"**

" Beep…beep…" "Beep…beep"                      **" Dee…"**

Knowing that Shizuka was at the other end of the call, Makino stuffed her mobile phone into her bag. It never rang again because she had switched it off.  "Ah Choo~" Makino had been staying on the water breaker for the past few hours, it was the time where the breezes started switching duties, which would indicate a drop in the temperature on the land, all these nature routines eventually made her nose ran. 

As Makino's hand went searching blindly within her bag for the tissue pack, her organizer fell out from the side and dropped into the sea. " No! The photo!" Makino screamed out helplessly as the organizer disappeared into the sea.  _Poosh! _ 

" Help!" One lady shouted from the other side of the water breaker after she saw a person jumping to the dark water. Moments later, someone dashed out from the crowd and jumped into the water. 

" Makino! Where are you?" The lack of sunlight and the strong sea currents of the high tides had made the rescue a difficult or perhaps an impossible mission. However, what the rescuer did not know is that Makino was actually a good swimmer. On the other hand, after several failed attempts in searching for her organizer, Makino started feeling weak when she realized that she was struggling within the strong sea current instead of swimming. 

_The current is way too strong for me continue. _Makino thought, knowing that the possibility in finding it was like needle in a haystack. _My photo! _ Makino's eyes glistened with hope again when she finally spotted a familiar object moving along with the current. Just when Makino was about the dive towards direction of the object, she felt a tug behind and before she could react further, she got pull up and out from the sea. 

~*~*~*~*~

Both Makino and her 'rescuer' panted breathlessly as they lied along the seashore. 

" Domyouji Tsukasa! What have you done?" Makino jumped on Domyouji who was still lying flat on the sand, had her hands on his neck before she shook them really hard. 

" …Ma…*Cough*…ki…*Cough*…no…*Cough*…" Domyouji was totally taken aback by Makino's eccentric reaction. 

" STOP IT!" Domyouji turned his body and easily had Makino overturned, now he was on the top.  

" Hey! A simple thank you kiss would do. No need for that." Domyouji remarked. 

" IN YOUR BAKA DREAM!" Makino glared. 

" Why can't you be appreciative for a second? I am your saviour." Domyouji frowned, still refusing to let Makino off.  

" Get your baka body away from mine!" As Domyouji managed to have both Makino's hands pinned down above her head, she started twisting her body hard making an effort to make Domyouji loses his balance but his weight was way to heavy for her to do that. 

" GET OFF ME!" Makino demanded. " If not for you, I would be able to get it back! WAHHHH!!!!!!!" Makino finally burst into tears, which she would never do it in front of Domyouji Tsukasa. 

" Are you crying?" Domyouji asked, trying to reconfirm. 

" Yes I am! You baka! Are you happy now?" Makino rejoined angrily because it was really against her wish for Domyouji Tsukasa to be the one by her side when she was feeling totally helpless. Yes, the fact that she would never be able to see that photo again had indeed weakened her will power._ My photo…_

~*~*~*~

_Flashback…_

_Dok…dok…dok…Eeeeeee…Bom!_

" Where is that girl?" 

" I think I saw her dashing out from that exit." 

" Which exit?"

" That one."

" Urgh! That one?"

" Ya."

" Damn! We will get her tomorrow. Let's see how's the situation over the other side." 

_Phew!  _Makino heaved a sigh of relief after hearing the conversations between her attackers. 

" TSKUSHI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kazuya's screams faded in the air of the rose garden, with his attackers hot on his trail. 

_To think I got myself into all these shits all these because of that baka Kazuya? _ Makino tried hard not to recall the disgusted expression that Kazuya had when he wanted her to admit the so-call crush she had on him. 

_Good luck! Muahhk!  _Makino 'sent' a flying kiss over to the running Kazuya as she peeped through the silt of the cement wall that enclosed the emergency exit corridor.

_Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! _

" Finally, another day over!" Makino glanced at her watch. Seconds later, Makino's body started shaking as though she was suffering from a convulsion. 

" MY WATCH! WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tears burst out uncontrollably from Makino's eyes as she stared blankly at the round metal piece, which ought to be covered by two needles, a faceplate with roman numbers on it and a glass cover with the word 'Gucci' embossed on. Now it was just a piece of empty and exposed gold-plated metal with two black straps to secure itself onto Makino's left wrist.

 _My…baby… _Makino spotted the looses nuts and springs on floor and picked them up one by one as she mourned for her precious watch, which was a farewell present from her favourite teacher in her former high school.

 _Baka…baka…_Makino cursed all the way while she traced the tiny screws that used to be part of the watch until she reached the corner of the corridor. 

~*~*~*~

" Why can't you understand how I feel?" Makino heard the sweetest voice in the world even though there was a sign of frustration in it. Makino didn't realised that a flight of staircase was attached adjacently to the corner of the corridor if not for the voices. 

" But I do understand." Another familiar voice was heard. Makino was burning with curiosity to know what was happening at the other end of the corridor and she decided to do the uttermost immoral thing that she had never done in her life, that is, peeping. 

From where she stood, she could see two figures standing in the middle of the stairway. The lady's back was facing Makino so she could not see her face. As for the guy, the wall that Makino had used to hide herself had prevented her from getting the whole view and if she were to poke her head further, she would get too noticeable. 

" If you do, we won't be having this disagreement right now,"the lady gently remarked before taking a step down, an indication that she no longer wanted to continue with the conversation. The guy didn't stop the lady. 

" I will pick you up tonight for the party," The guy informed the lady without facing her, his voice was getting a little hoarse, not from the previous argument, perhaps for some other reasons. 

_Party eh?_ _Hmm…I wonder if he is talking about the same…_Makino's eyes widened. _Party! I have totally forgotten about it!_ This sudden realization had disorientated Makino. 

_Did I miss my hair-do appointment? _Makino glanced at her watch only to realize it wasn't a watch anymore. "Kyaaaa!"  Makino gritted in frustration as she experienced another heart aching moment.

" 6:30 p.m."   

_What? It is already 6:30 p.m? I am dead! _ The hair-do appointment was scheduled for 5:00 p.m. Makino froze when another issue hit her. _Who told me the time? _ Makino felt an overpowering presence behind her. 

" What we have here? A lady peeping tom?" The voice behind Makino was cold as ice. She finally knew who was the time teller. 

"Gomen nasai!" Makino's face became red with the shame of being caught in the act. Without even turning back, Makino immediately dashed for the door. " Not so fast!" The guy caught hold of Makino's arm and tugged her backwards. 

_Hanazawa Rui? _Makino finally caught a glimpse of the guy before she landed herself on the ground. 

" Hey, it is not too gentleman of you to do that." Makino exclaimed. 

" Why should I be when the person happens to be a peeping tom?" Rui rejoined angrily. Makino paused, feeling guilty as charged. 

" What do you want then? Give me a red tag huh?" Makino rebutted after realizing she had no time to feel remorse over the whole incident. 

" This is my territory, nobody is allowed here unless I want them here. You get what I mean?" Rui warned. 

For some reasons unknown, Makino felt disappointed. Slowly, she got herself back in standing position, " This is the emergency exit of **Eitoku** High and every **Eitoku** student has the right to come and go whenever they like." Makino informed Rui, emphasizing hard on the word 'Eitoku'. 

" You won't be one very soon." Rui coldly remarked. 

" We shall see about that." Makino rebutted before making her move. _Why am I feeling so sad?  _Makino wondered as she leaned weakly against the closed door behind her.

To be continued… 

NN: Gomen if you find this chapter isn't that exciting (this is how I felt when I finished typing the last word) but bear with me for a while, kie? Last but not least, thanks for reading this fic and also all the wonderful review! For your information, this is definitely going to be an R&T fic, but I cannot promise that my other fic would be too. Hope the R&T fans won't stop reading because of this eh ***gulped* Anyway**, ENJOY READING and pls continue to R&R my fics…Arigato gozaimasu! ^_^


	3. The Photo 2

WHAT IF…

****

**_Chapter 3 – The Photo (2)_****__**

" Eekkkk!" Makino gave a short shriek when Reiko, her personal hairdresser tried to secure the upper part of her chestnut brown hair into a tiny bun. 

" Gomen nasai!" Reiko immediately apologized. " I am still in the midst of figuring out this design…" Reiko continued awkwardly as she passed the sketch to Makino, explaining to her the origin of the design. It was a special design given to her by Mama during two days back. 

****

**_Two days before…_****__**

" Yamada-san, I know this design is a little difficult for Tsukushi's current hair length, but I think it's a necessary evil if she wants to be the main attraction on that night." Mama explained her situation and took another look at her masterpiece, " Oh, I bet this hairstyle would look good on her." Mama shamelessly remarked before going, leaving poor Reiko behind to figure out the implementation of her design. 

**_Currently…_**

****

" Main attraction? Yeah…I am sure a clown with four heads would surely become the main attraction in the ball." Makino quipped, rolling her eyes. 

" Make it simple." Makino instructed. 

" But…" Reiko paused, throwing Makino a reluctant glance because she might lose her rice bowl if Mama failed to see the three 'special buns' on her daughter's head. 

" Dai jo bu…" Makino noticed Reiko's worries and gave her an assuring nod.  

**_Beep…Beep…_** Makino took a quick glance at the LCD screen. _Speak of the devil…_Makino sighed out loud before answering the call. 

" Young lady! Where the hell have you been to?" Mama yelled from the other end of the phone. It was so loud that Makino could hear the voice clearly even without placing it near to her ear. 

The ranting from the other end continued for a while before Makino could finally answered back, " I am in the salon right now." 

_…Pause (Ranting continued from the other end)…___

" Yes Mama…I know…" 

_…Pause (more ranting from the other end)…___

" What? Mama…what did you say just now? Oh…my battery is getting flat…I…can't…hear…." Makino brought the phone further and further away from her ears and finally ended the almost-seemed-to-be-never-ending-and-one-sided conversation after pressing the 'End-call' button. 

"Phew!" Makino sighed, feeling at ease. "Make it fast or else I don't think I would be able to get some peaceful sleep tonight." Makino hurried Reiko when she noticed the hands of the clock weren't in favour of her current situation. 

_I better switch the phone off before Mama decided to try her luck again._ Makino reminded herself, however it was a little too late. " What now?" Makino's mobile phone rang again before she could turn it off in time. Makino was enlivened when she noticed Makiko's name flashing across the LCD screen. 

~*~*~*~*~

Mama hadn't spoken a word after receiving a call from Makino, (using the mobile phone that she previously claimed to be having low battery) informing them that she would be going to the ball with her friends instead. Worst of all, they were already at least one hour late for the big-time event by the time Makino had called in. There was an indefinable air of tension within the cabin of the running Benz and it made Papa and Susumu fidgeted uncomfortably in their seats. 

" Dai jo bu, they don't normally start right on the dot." Papa gave Mama a sheepish smile, trying his best to de-pressurize the atmosphere a little before his blood pressure hit its limit. " Yeah, Papa is right." Susumu went along after receiving a soft nudge from Papa. 

" Why, you look exceptionally gorgeous in this…" Papa wanted to continue, but was stopped by Mama's sudden outburst. 

" Your tie." Mama growled. 

" Oh no…"Papa gulped in fear, he was hoping that she would never notice, if not, only at the end of the function.

" You not wearing the tie that I have chosen for you!" Mama screeched, glaring daggers at him. 

" Err…" Papa immediately looked down, avoiding Mama's glare so as to sustain from minimum 'injury'. 

" And you!" Mama diverted her attention towards the already shaken Susumu, who could only gawped at the ferocious lady with his mouth opened. 

" But…I did not wear any tie…" Susumu finally stammered out his defenses, which would probably be to no avail in this outbreak. 

" Urghh! I give up!" Mama threw her arms up in exasperation. For the rest of the journey, the cabin was filled with all the thunderous grouches from the bad-tempered tigress of the Makino household. 

~*~*~*~*~

The Takizawa's anniversary ball was considered one of the grand events in the business world, especially among the trading businesses. This year, the Makinos finally made it into their invitation list. A fully dressed Makino stood on the pathway outside the boutique shop while waiting patiently for Makiko to pick her up. Minutes later, one black Audi pulled over and stopped in front of her. 

**" Honk! Honk!"**

_I wonder if it is the same party...._ Makino thoughts seemed to wander off during the wait, thus she wasn't paying any attention her surrounding. 

" Tsukushi-chan!" Makiko called out when she noticed Makino's blank expression. 

" Huh? " Makino lowered her head a little so that she was facing Makiko. 

" What happen to you just now? You looked so distant away." Makiko asked worriedly. 

" I am fine. Perhaps I am tired." Makino replied, smiling weakly in return. 

" Tsukushi-chan, are you feeling okay? Did those people give you a hard time today?" Another familiar face popped out from the front window, it was Kazuya. 

" This baka is going with us?" Makino demanded irritably, totally disregarding Kazuya's pride for calling him a baka in the public and in front of his chauffeur. 

" Get in first, I will explain to you later." Makiko quickly beckoned Makino into the car.

**_To be continued…_**


	4. The Photo 3

WHAT IF…

****

**_Chapter 4 – The Photo (3)_****__**

" Why did you ask him along?" Makino muttered, obviously feeling aggravated by Kazuya's presence. 

" Well, the more the merrier since his parents have gotten the invitation too. Beside it is so boring to go with our parents." Makiko gave a shrug. 

" Yeah…s-o b-o-r-i-n-g. That's why I invited Makiko-chan along." Kazuya quickly added to the pot in-between the girls' conversations. 

" Also, Kazuya-kun told me that he is a friend of Keita Takizawa, the next potential bachelor in Tokyo apart from the F4." Makiko smiled dreamily. 

**(F4 – 0: Keita Takizawa – 1: Aoike Kazuya – 0)******

" And you believe that?" Makino quipped, arching a doubtful eyebrow. 

" Huh? Kazuya-kun…" Makiko turned and glanced at Kazuya innocently. 

" Of course! Keita is my childhood playmate." Kazuya assured. 

" Ya…Hey look! There is one flying pig out there!" Makino pointed at the sky, looking very surprised. 

" Where?" Both Makiko and Kazuya asked in unison, casting their glances to the direction where Makino had pointed. 

" Ha! Ha! Ha!" Makino burst into laughter upon seeing the comical reactions of her two friends. 

" It's not very funny." Makiko pouted, crossing her arms while turning her face away from Makino. 

" I am really a friend of Keita Takizawa. Tsukushi-chan, I shall prove it to you when we reach there." Kazuya said, looking hurt. 

" Whatever." Makino rolled her eyes, paying no attention to Kazuya's assurance.

~*~*~*~

" Tsukushi-chan! Makiko-chan! Kazuya-kun!" Yuuki waved cheerily at the trio when she finally spotted them stepping into the hotel lobby.

" Why Yuuki-chan, you look exceptionally cheerful tonight." Makiko hinted when she noticed the wide grin on Yuuki's face. Yuuki's face immediately turned scarlet, " The F4 are here, and Nishikado-kun was smiling at me before he went into the lift." 

**(F4 – 1: Keita Takizawa – 1: Aoike Kazuya – 0)******

Makiko wheezed in disbelief, her eyes ablaze with hope. " The F4 actually attended the ball this year? I was so disappointed when they didn't attend during last year." Makiko drew in a deep breath before she went on, " Then what are we waiting for? Let's go up right now!" Makiko exclaimed excitedly, pulling the two girls along. 

**(F4 – 2: Keita Takizawa – 1: Aoike Kazuya – 0)******

" Hey, didn't you say you want to meet Keita Takizawa?" Kazuya quickly stopped Makiko from going, his face paled with disappointment.

" What? Are you referring to THE Keita Takizawa?" Yuuki was absolutely astonished by this news. 

**(F4 – 2: Keita Takizawa – 2: Aoike Kazuya – 0)******

" Hai!" Kazuya replied and started clearing his throat, awaiting Yuuki's next question. 

" Not when the F4 are here!" Makiko snickered. 

" Yeah, you are right. Let's go then." Yuuki agreed with Makiko. 

" Wait for me!" Kazuya immediately followed closely behind the girls.

**(F4 – 3: Keita Takizawa – 2: Aoike Kazuya – 0)******

_So it is the same party… _Makino remained silent throughout the conversations and allowed herself to be dragged into the lift by Makiko.

**(F4 – 4: Keita Takizawa – 2: Aoike Kazuya – 0)******

_Ding~ Ding~ Ding~ Ding~___

**_Round 1: The F4 win_**

~*~*~*~

" Where are they going? Both of them looked so gloomy." Soujirou asked, elbowing Domyouji, who was sitting beside him when he spotted Rui and Shizuka leaving their seats. 

" Who cares?" Domyouji replied, shooting a disapproving glance back at Soujirou. 

" Didn't you know? Shizuka is planning to study in Paris." Akira joined in the conversation. 

" Yeah, she told me yesterday. Oh, don't tell me…" Soujirou paused, frowning a little. 

" Yep. Again, Rui was the last to know." Akira took the liberty in finishing the sentence for Soujirou.

" Haiz~" The duo let out a concurring sigh. 

" First or last, does it really matter?" Domyouji growled, without realizing that he had just made the most insensitive remark of the night.

" That's because you never been in love…" Soujirou's voice trailed off as he painfully recalled his own encounter with his first love, Sara.

"As if you do eh?" Domyouji rebuked. 

" Blah!" Soujirou let out a defeated sigh and refused to hold any further conversation with Domyouji.  

Sensing that Soujirou had no intention in entertaining him anymore, the bored Domyouji Tsukasa turned to Akira, "Why are we here in the first place?" Domyouji growled under his breath, folding his arms, behaving like a spoilt brat. 

" That's because your mother and Kondo Takizawa are negotiating a potential merger plan, that's why you, the only descendant of the Domyouji Empire has to attend this function." Akira reminded his ill-tempered friend. 

" Thanks for reminding me of my nightmare!" Domyouji snapped. 

Thanks to Akira, Domyouji finally remembered that he had to go through the whole rigmarole of listening to speeches and entertaining his mother's business associates before he was allowed to leave the room. 

" You are welcome." Akira gracefully accepted his 'gratitude'. 

" Anyway, we ought to be the ones asking this question. Why must we attend this boring function with you when we should be enjoying ourselves at somewhere else." Akira meekly continued, moving his chair further away from Domyouji, just in case.  Surprisingly, Domyouji did not shoot any warning glares nor did he dive his hands towards Akira's neck. 

No, it wasn't because Domyouji had changed to a better man but because something more interesting had managed to catch his attention before he could fully digest Akira's grumbling. 

" Look who's here?" Domyouji muttered, fingering his chin thoughtfully when he spotted two familiar faces at the entrance of the ballroom.

~*~*~*~

Makino had attended several formal functions before, but they were never as grand as the function held by the Takizawas. One huge group of professional orchestra was hired to play on the stage just for the sake of providing some soothing background music, which was unfortunately not being appreciated. The room was filled with people who came from the upper class, a gathering where every well-dressed individual had their own motive for their attendances and sadly, congratulating the Takizawas might be at the bottom of their priority list. 

Some people came just for the sake of coming (E.g. The F4 and perhaps, Makino Tsukushi?); some were trying to get their sons or daughters to get acquaintance with the children of those who were wealthier (*Doh* Do I see the need to state any example?) while some were just there to have fun and perhaps they might not be able to recognize a Takizawa even if they happened to see one. 

" Did you see any of the F4?" Makiko probed. 

" Nope." Yuuki responded, feeling a little disappointed because it seemed quite impossible to search for four people within the hundreds and hundreds of people walking about in the ballroom. 

**(F4 – 1: Keita Takizawa – 0: Aoike Kazuya – 0)******

" Kazuya, you are here!" Keita Takizawa waved to his friend as he made his way towards their direction. The trios (Makino, Yuuki and Makiko) were awed into silence to learn that Kazuya wasn't boasting about the so-call friendship at all. 

**(F4 – 1: Keita Takizawa – 0: Aoike Kazuya – 1)******

" Err hem…didn't I already tell you we are friends?" Kazuya reminded, flashing a dignifying smile across his face. 

" Yoz! Keita!" Kazuya greeted as he stepped forward, giving the charming and lanky fellow in tuxedo an over-passionate bear hug. 

" Are they with you?" Keita asked when he noticed three girls standing behind Kazuya, all having the same unreadable expressions. 

" Oh yes! They are my friends from Eitoku High." Kazuya took a step behind before introducing the girls to Keita. Both Makiko and Yuuki's face turned red when Keita placed a light kiss on their hands.

**(F4 – 1: Keita Takizawa – 1: Aoike Kazuya – 1)******

" A handshake will do." Makino politely informed Keita before he places his lips onto her hand. 

" Oh..." Keita stuttered, a little surprised by Makino's cold and indifferent reaction towards his charm. 

" Gomen ne. I don't mean to be rude, it's just that I am not used to such westernized greeting." Makino quickly apologized when she realized her own indecorous attitude. 

" It's okay." Keita comforted her. " So, you are the reason behind Kazuya's school transfer eh?" Keita continued. A gloomy look fell on Makino's face but Keita failed to notice.  

" Hee~" Kazuya let out a silly smirk that never fails to irritate Makino. 

" Oh, Kazuya, I've heard that you have gotten a red tag in Eitoku on your first day? What was that?" Keita asked. 

" Ahhhhh…" Kazuya went dumb upon hearing Keita's question. A brief silent fell within the group. 

" It is a special way of welcoming for transferred students." Much to everyone's astonishment, Makino decided to answer on behalf of Kazuya, even though the information wasn't quite accurate. 

" Yeah…Tsukushi-chan is right." Kazuya carelessly tagged along with Makino's answer. 

" Hey, that cameraman is taking photos for the guests, why don't we take this opportunity to take a group photo?" Yuuki quickly suggested before Makino loses her coolness. From the corner of her eyes, Yuuki noticed Makino clenching her right fist tightly around the strap of her handbag. 

" Yes. It's a good idea!" Makiko supported, clapping her hands. " As you wish, my ladies." Keita gave them an enthralling smile, causing the two girls to blush once again. 

**(F4 – 1: Keita Takizawa – 2: Aoike Kazuya – 1)******

Soon, the cameraman moved towards the group upon receiving Keita's instruction. "Say cheese!" The cameraman gave his final signal before pressing the shutter release button. 

" Ouch!" Kazuya shrieked as he hastily withdrew his hand away from Makino's shoulder so that he could tend to his aching feet. 

" Kazuya-kun!" Both Yuuki and Makiko bellowed out his name because his abrupt action had spoilt the whole picture. 

" Gomen nasai!" Kazuya made an apology to the girls and quickly got back to his original posture. 

" Never mind, let's have another shot." The cameraman informed after the group was ready for their second photo, " Say Cheese!" Much to everyone's relief, it turned out to be a good take because this time, Kazuya had his hands in his pocket. 

" The function is about to begin, let me bring you all to your table." Keita offered. " Sir, do you still want to keep the first photo?" The cameraman asked as he passed Keita the photo. 

" Oh, okay." Keita took the photo and gave it a quick glance. " Now, this is really funny." Keita couldn't contain his laughter after seeing Kazuya's amusing expression in the photo and passed the photo to the girls. 

" I WANT THIS PHOTO!" Makino pleaded out loud when she spotted one familiar face in the background. Everyone was dumbfounded by Makino's sudden and abnormal reactions towards the photo. 

" You may have it then." Keita immediately agreed to it because Makino's pleading eyes seemed to be telling him, **_Give me the photo! Give me the photo! _****__**

" Arigatou Gozaimasu." Makino smiled gratefully and carefully secured the photo between the pages of her organizer before having it damaged by any unnecessary bending. 

" Why did you want the photo for?" Makiko and Yuuki asked. 

" It's a secret." Makino happily quipped. 

" Don't tell me…" Kazuya began his weird fantasy again but not for too long. 

" Ita!" Kazuya let out soft shriek. 

" Stop your daydreaming!" Makino warned after lifting her high heels away from his shiny boot (under the table). Makino heaved a relief after realizing that none of her friends had actually noticed a Hanazawa in the background of the photo. 

**(F4 – 2: Keita Takizawa – 2: Aoike Kazuya – 1)******

_Ding~ Ding~ Ding~ Ding~___

****

**_Round 2: Nani? A draw?? Hahaha!_**

**_To be continued…_****__**

****

NN:

Okay, you must be wondering what the heck are those names and numbers in the brackets?? Hmmm…it is just some comparisons that I had created for the bishounens' charm in my fic while going though the plots, which I personally think is wickedly funny!! (Shamelessly and seriously emphasizing on the word 'PERSONALLY') (*Sweat drop*) 

Well, I don't expect minnasan to go along with this type of humour, but if it happens that you do think it is funny, just humour me a little by dropping a note and let me know I am not alone, don't mind? (*Gulped*)

Last but not least, the same old words, THANKS FOR READING MY FIC!!! And please do continue to review my fic…

Until the next chapter soon!! Jaa ne! ^_^


	5. Doushite

WHAT IF…

****

**_Chapter 5 – Doushite?_**

" My photo!" Makino wailed like a hungry baby, slamming both her fists hard into the moisten sand. 

" Are you nut? Fancy risking your life over an insignificant photo?" Domyouji slapped his forehead in disbelief. Makino paused and glared daggers at Domyouji. 

" Insignificant?" Makino stuttered. " What do you know about…Urghh! Just how long do you intend to stay on top? GET OFF ME!" Makino roared, glaring daggers at Domyouji. 

" All right! All right!" Domyouji finally gave in and moved his body aside so that Makino could sit upright. 

" What is wrong with you anyway?" Domyouji asked. Makino began shoving off the seaweeds and sands from her hair, face and clothes, totally ignoring Domyouji's question. Sensing that Makino had no intention in giving him a decent reply to his previous question, he decided to continue, " I received a call from Shizuka…" Makino stopped shoving when Domyouji mentioned about Shizuka. 

_Hanazawa Rui… _Makino silently gasped. 

" Hey! Where are you going? You are soaking wet!" Domyouji yelled out when he noticed Makino dashing off the scene. 

" Why don't you just mind your own business?" Makino shouted back without turning her head. _I must inform Rui about Shizuka's decision before it is too late; perhaps he is able to change her mind. _Makino thought worriedly. 

" This baka!" Domyouji, who was equally drenched, let out a loud sigh because he knew exactly where Makino was heading because Shizuka did mention to him about her trip to Paris during their earlier phone conversations. 

" Damn!" Domyouji cursed under his breath, allowing his huge body to fall back onto the wet sand. _Since when did I get so crazy over this baka?_ Domyouji questioned himself as he stared blankly into the starless sky.

~*~*~*~

**_Knock! Knock!_**

** **" Come in."  The door opened to reveal the maid herself. " Rui-sama, you have a visitor." Rui waved his hand as an indication of acknowledgement.  _Who would that be? _Rui let out a yawn after giving a quick glance at his alarm clock because it was nearly his bedtime. _I hate late visitors…_Rui frowned while giving his lanky legs a stretch before he got up from the sofa. 

" Why are you here?" It was pleasant surprise for Rui when he saw Shizuka standing by the window. 

" I miss you, so here I am." Shizuka cheerily quipped and gave Rui a peck on his cheek. 

" I miss you too, but you are always not at home and your mobile phone is always switched off." Rui complained and pulled her into his arms. 

" Gomen." Shizuka buried her face further into Rui's chest and Rui tightened his embrace. 

" Gomen nasai!" An embarrassed maid quickly apologized upon realizing her untimely intrusion. 

" Ahh..." Shizuka gently pushed Rui away, feeling a little embarrassed.  Rui reluctantly allowed Shizuka to pull herself away and he was not too happy about the intrusion. It had been a while since both of them had spent quality time with each other. On the contrary, Rui realised that he had spent more time with Makino rather than his beloved Shizuka because Makino had to ensure he had his lunch everyday (a request from Shizuka after she realised that Rui has been skipping his lunch). 

" Let's go to my room." Rui said. " Do not disturb us." Rui warned the little lady when they walked pass her.  

" Since when did you become such a mean sama?" Shizuka teased. 

" Since the day I have gotten the first voice mail prompting from your answering machine." Rui playfully stuck his tongue at Shizuka as they strode down the hallway. 

" What a lame excuse." Shizuka retorted, but with a smile.

~*~*~*~

" Konbanwa!" Makino greeted, not feeling surprise to receive an astonished expression from the servant's face. 

" Makino-sama…why are you all drenched?" The old lady stepped out a little to check if she had just missed an earlier downpour. 

" Gomen, I had a little accident just now." Makino explained, her cheeks rosy with embarrassment. 

" Is Rui in?" Makino asked. 

" Rui-sama in at home. Why don't you wait up in the guest room while I go and get him." 

" Arigatou!" Makino took off her shoes and noticed a familiar pair of shoes lying on the shoe rack. _Shizuka is here?_ Makino thought, her little mouth puckered up. 

While Makino was waiting patiently in the guest room, the maids came in with a trolley, which carried one clean towel, a set of dry clothes, a cup of hot chocolate and some snacks. Makino was thankful and at the same time, embarrassed by her inopportune visit. _Goo~ _Makino realised that she spent so much time on the water breaker and had missed dinner. Furthermore, she had used up all her remaining energy during the swim, the struggles she had Domyouji and of course the '24 km marathon' to Rui's house. 

_How should I break the news to him?_ Makino threw one tiny cookie into her mouth as she continued pondering on this subject. " Gomen," A voice echoed from the door almost made Makino choked. Makino turned and saw another servant standing behind the opened door. 

" Yes?" Makino finally spoke out after washing the remaining cookie crust into her throat with the lukewarm cocoa. 

" Rui-sama said he doesn't want to be disturbed right now." The maid meekly informed Makino. _Did he already know about this matter? _

" Ano…" Makino said, " Is he with someone right now?" 

" Hai, Rui-sama is now with Shizuka-sama." The maid nodded. _Did she already tell Rui about her decision?_ Makino became confused. There was a sinking dread in the pit of Makino's stomach. 

" Are you alright? Do you want to change into some dry clothes first?" The maid asked, looking concerned. Makino smiled weakly in return, " No thanks. I guess I shall take my leave now." Makino said. 

" But you…" The maid looked worried. " I am okay." Makino assured, giving the maid a grateful smile before she stepped out of the room.

**_To be continued…_**


	6. Beneath That Pretty Face 1

WHAT IF…

**Chapter 6 - Beneath That Pretty Face (1)**

Once Makino was out the house and away from those concerned servants, tears started filling her already sore eyes. _Doushite? _Makino asked herself and looked back into the mansion again. _What is she trying to do? What is she trying to proof?  _Makino thought as frustration slowly crept up her mind, she did not understand why Shizuka was doing this to her.   

" Don't you want your bag anymore?" Makino turned and frowned because the voice belonged to Domyouji Tsukasa. Makino then realised that she had left her handbag at the water breaker. 

" Give me back!" Makino immediately snatched the bad from Domyouji. " STALKER!"  Makino hissed, turned and walked away in the opposite direction. 

Domyouji quickly caught up with her but stopped his track when Makino had stopped too. 

" Hey! Is this how you…" Domyouji stopped his grumbling when he noticed Makino shaking a little. 

" Are you okay?" Domyouji asked while he stepped forward and gently tapped on her shoulder.

" Don't touch me!" Makino shoved his hand away in disgust and dashed off.  

" Wait up!" Domyouji shouted when he caught a glimpse of Makino's teary eyes. _What the hell has happened to her?_ Domyouji thought as he made a turn at the corner of the road. 

" Makino." Domyouji muttered under his breath when he finally found Makino sitting on the cold cement floor, hugging her bent knees with her face buried behind them. Domyouji took a step closer and stood quietly beside Makino. 

" Doushite?" Makino chanted repeatedly in between her sniffles. 

" What did Rui say?" Domyouji asked because he was curious to know Rui's reaction too. 

" Shizuka had gotten there before me." Makino replied, with her head still buried under her hands. 

" What?" Domyouji exclaimed, looking down at the dazed Makino. _Shizuka is doing it again? _Domyouji frowned.    __

~*~*~*~

**_Flashback…_**

****

            " Do you really have to go?" Rui asked, his face flushed from the wine he had when they were at their table. 

            " Must we go through all these again?" Shizuka frowned as she heaved out a soft sigh and she started to turn away.

            " Where are you going?" Rui cried, almost in a helpless tone. 

            " There is no sense in continuing with this conversation if you kept bringing the same matter up." Shizuka said with an alarming calmness in her voice. " Join me at the table when you have sort your feeling out." With that, Shizuka turned and walked away from the balcony, into the crowded ballroom. 

Makino paused at the bottom of the stairway when she was on her way back to her table from the ladies because she noticed a familiar figure standing outside the balcony and soon curiosity made her advance toward that direction. Makino swallowed hard as she stopped behind the open door and stood still. She couldn't believe that she was that lucky to locate Hanazawa Rui in this big ballroom, filled with hundreds and hundreds of people.

_Why am I even here when I am so disappointed with this guy? _Makino questioned herself. One part of her was telling her to go, but the other simply won't allow her feet to move, instead her feet had brought her only a short distance behind the unaware man. 

" You look sad, is something bothering you?" Makino asked, but as soon as the words came out from her mouth, she knew she had made a terrible mistake. Rui's eyes widened after he turned around and saw who was the intruder.

" Besides being a foolhardy, a peeper and a stalker, I wonder what else you would be good at." Rui demanded, stepping toward her. Makino's concern was obviously not welcomed at this very moment. She felt herself shiver. She had never seen a face so filled with both fire and ice. His eyes flared, but his expression was so cold.

" I…I…am not…" Makino tried to stammer out her defense but became speechless again when Rui fixed his eyes on her, his gaze so intensely penetrating that she had to turn away. Each second ticked by with the boom of thunder. Her heart pounded against her chest. 

Suddenly, Makino realised she was breathing in a light scent of rose. The perfumed air kind of made her thumping heart slowed and during that very moment, Rui's expression softened.

 " Who is this pretty girl here?" 

A voice from behind made Makino spun and she was temporarily stunned by what she was seeing. Standing right in front of her was the most beautiful, elegant and the sweetest lady Makino had ever seen in her life.  She had a childlike quality, and her skin was as baby soft and creamy as ever with a healthy tint on her cheeks. 

The glitters in the precious stones on her earrings and necklace matched the glitter in her big brown eyes. Her brown shiny hair lay on her bare, smooth, soft shoulders. She was wearing a beautiful black silk dress with a sweetheart neckline. Her bosom was lifted so that the rosy tint of her cleavage was visible. It was hard to believe that such a beautiful creature had existed in this world.__

" I don't know her." Rui replied, almost too quickly and it sent a disappointment chill down Makino's spine. _Ya…in his eyes, I am nothing but a foolhardy, peeper and a stalker…_ Makino thought, her head hung down dejectedly. However, Shizuka just ignored Rui's reply and diverted her attention back to Makino. 

" Konbawa, my name is Toudou Shizuka, you are?" Shizuka asked, her voice dripping with charm and gentility. 

" Tsukushi, Makino Tsukushi." 

****

**_To be continued…_**

****

NN: 

Sorry for the slow update as I am having a little bit of writer block lately. Do bear with me for a while, onegai. ^_^;;  Last but not least,  I want to thank **_Lavender_**  for wanting to read this fic. Thank you! Thank you! 


	7. Beneath That Pretty Face 2

WHAT IF…

**Chapter 7 - Beneath That Pretty Face (2)**

          " The dinner is about to start, let's go." Rui informed Shizuka after Makino had finished off with her introduction. From the sound of his cold and impatient voice, Makino realised that Rui wouldn't want the establishment of this surprise acquaintance in the first place. 

It was as if someone had tossed a pail full of ice water over her head. Makino felt the chilling streaks runs over her shoulders, down the back of her neck and over her spine. 

" It is so unfair of you to judge me…" Makino muttered softly to herself, her head hung down depressingly as she pressed her palm against her pounding heart, " Its just so unfair…" 

          " Are you feeling okay?" Shizuka pursued when she noticed Makino's paled expression. 

          " I am fine. Thanks for asking." Makino replied, trying her best to sound cheery. 

          " Let's go." Rui spoke out and this time, he had Shizuka's hand in his, indicating his undivided determination to leave. 

          " Stop behaving like a spoiled brat and, did you just say anything insensitive to hurt her feeling just now?" Shizuka asked, like a mother reprimanding her son. Rui just looked away.

          " Which table are you sitting?" Shizuka asked when she turned her attention back to Makino.

          " It never occurs to me that Makino Trading would be in the invitation list of the Takizawa anniversary dinner." For once, Makino felt relieved when she heard this irritating voice. She turned and indeed, it was Domyouji Tsukasa. He had this smirk on his face that Makino wished she could wipe it off with either a punch or a flying kick. Alas, it seemed quite impossible for her to do so now.

          " I beg your pardon?" Makino snapped with her eyes narrowing as she tilted her head up a little so that their glare would meet.

          " Domyouji Tsukasa never repeats himself." Domyouji declared.

          " Shall we go now?" Rui asked. His dark eyes held a quiet, waiting look, as if his entire life depended upon Shizuka's answer. 

          " All right." Shizuka reluctantly agreed it as Rui's hand slipped around hers. 

          " You two better get back to the table soon, the dinner is about to start." Shizuka reminded them before she and Rui left the duo alone in the balcony. Makino didn't realize that she was crying until a tear dropped on the back of her hand. 

          " Hey…what's wrong with you?" Domyouji demanded, looking quickly from the couple back to Makino. For a moment, Makino couldn't speak, so Domyouji continued to talk as he gazed down at her. 

" Oh, I see…I have seen expressions like this before. You ugly girls would trade your souls with the devil just to have Shizuka's looks and figures eh?" Domyouji presumed out, grinning.

" Baka," Makino finally said, " you are nothing but a big baka." 

" Nani?" The smirk left his face, and his manner turned very intense as he leaned forward to lock his eyes on hers, " Nobody dare calls me that…nobody, except you this foolhardy!" Makino just returned his glare without any words.

" Anyway," Domyouji continued, his eyes somewhat thoughtful now, " You managed to get my attention and aroused my interest in you. So, let's make peace. How?" 

Domyouji smiled softly and surprisingly, it was a quite a coy smile for an infamous school bully.

~*~*~*~*~

          " I think Makino Tsukushi is interested in you." 

          " So?" 

          " Aren't you being a little too harsh on her?"

          " Have I?" 

          " Yes." 

          " I am not interested in her. You should know that."

          " Of course I know. I am just a little worried, that's all." 

          " For what?" 

          " You might fall in love with her someday."

          " You should know very well, I wouldn't."

          " Even when I am not in Japan?"

          " Are you afraid?"

          " Afraid of what?"

          " Of loosing me?"

          " Yes." 

          " Then, don't go." 

Shizuka rested her head on Rui's shoulder, not giving him any assurance that she would change her mind. Whenever Shizuka does that, Rui knows that that would be the end of their conversation. For the rest of the journey back to the Toudou's mansion, both remain silent, each having their own thoughts. 

_Makino Tsukushi. _

That was the name, which kept flashing across their minds.

**_To be continued…_**


	8. Beneath That Pretty Face 3

WHAT IF…

**Chapter 8 - Beneath That Pretty Face (3)**

          " Heh yah!" 

-- BOOF --

          " That's not your best! Give me your best shot!"

          " Heh yah!" 

-- BOOF --

          " Makino." Ryu got up from the ground before continuing in a questioning tone, " Look at you." He then turned around and walked away. Makino knew Ryu was not happy with her performance but she was not in any mood to tell him that a guy, whom she thought she had fallen in love with, had misjudged her. 

Of course, Domyouji's peace declaration didn't do much help either. Anyway, she was glad that Domyouji did keep his promise by announcing the removal of their red tags (both Makino's and Kazuya's) to the school during that morning. However, Makino did not keep hers. 

" Makino."  Suddenly, Ryu turned around and grabbed the dazed Makino, " Take this!" 

" What the…" Makino stuttered out in shock.

-- BOOF --

In a few swift and professional movements, Ryu easily had Makino pinned onto the ground. 

" You are dead." Ryu declared, smirking. 

          " Hey, that's not fair!" Makino protested out loud as she tried to pull away from Ryu, her karate instructor. Her face got reddened because she was feeling angry and embarrassed, angry with herself for getting so distracted in the middle of the lesson and embarrassed for not able to break a tackle in front of her juniors. 

          " What did I tell you during your first day?" Ryu demanded.

" Stay alert at all times." Makino quipped, rolling her eyes.

          " And what were you doing just now? Dreaming?" Ryu did not have any intention in letting Makino off that easily.

          " I was…" Just when Makino was about to explain, she felt Ryu's grip loosen a little and he seemed to have diverted his attention from her to something behind the window. Makino quietly withdrew one of her free leg and tilted it up against Ryu's abdomen and easily had him sent right over her head.

          " Heh yah!"

-- BOOF --

          " Makino!" Ryu screamed out.

          " Stay alert at all times." Makino laughed out and it was then she caught a familiar face behind the window. Now, she knew the reason behind Ryu's momentary distraction.

~*~*~*~*~

          " Damn it!" Domyouji's sudden outburst made the waiter jump when he placed the cup of coffee on the table. He was glad that the coffee did not spill. Domyouji turned and stared at the shaken man, who tried to force out a polite smile.

          " Do you think it is very funny?" Domyouji questioned out. However, it sounded more like a threat rather than a question.

          " No…sir." The poor man stuttered in fear. Every worker in the restaurant knew Domyouji Tsukasa – his powerful family background, his reputation in Eitoku, last but not least - his infamous short temper.

          " Do you think it is very funny to see a man waiting for the past three hours for someone who might never show up?" Domyouji had his question rephrased when he found himself somehow bemused by the waiter's expression. Typical Domyouji Tsukasa.

          " No…sir. It is not funny…at all." The waiter quickly said out. Domyouji faltered, rubbing his fingers against his chin as if he was in some deep thoughts. 

          " Say…" Domyouji's gazed shifted back to the paled-face man, " Do you think any girl in this world would dare to stood me up in a date?" Now, this question was a little tougher than the previous two and the victimized waiter had to be careful with the truth if he would want to survive the day. Obviously, Domyouji had been stood up in this date for they kept refilling his coffee for the past three hours. 

          " Err…no, I don't think so." He finally decided to place his bet on a lie, praying hard for a bingo. There was a short moment of silent. Beads and beads of perspirations started forming on his forehead even when the temperature was already nine degrees below room temperature. He stood there frozen, as though waiting for the judge to pass down his sentence.

          " Bring me the menu." Domyouji finally spoke up. 

~*~*~*~*~

          The atmosphere within the café was an indescribable one. The background music from the speaker was a piano piece of an old English song love, thus creating a soothing and romantic environment for a few romancing couples who had occupied the corner tables of the café, but not for Makino Tsukushi. 

          " May I know - " Makino paused to swallow. When she finally gathered enough courage to look into the face of the person sitting opposite her, she continued to finish her question, " the reason for this meeting?"  

          " Because I like you." Shizuka answered casually. 

          " What?" Makino gulped and almost choked on her lemon tea. Shizuka let out a soft laugh when she noticed Makino's eyes had grew wider than seconds before.

          " As a friend, I mean." Shizuka rephrased with a smile when she realized that Makino must have gotten the wrong meaning. Then she decided to make herself comfortable by having her legs crossed before shifting them slightly to one side. To Makino, every little movement from Shizuka was so gracefully done and it never failed to have her amazed.

          " Oh…" Makino heaved a sigh of relief, " I am really honored." Makino smiled, feeling a little relaxed than before. 

          " Can I be your friend?" Shizuka asked in a rather uncertain tone, " I don't know why, since I was a little girl, I don't have too many female friends." Shizuka sighed. 

Makino remained very quiet, carefully drinking in each and every word from Shizuka. In fact, she felt very sorry for Shizuka because she could understand why Shizuka was having this problem when she recalled the remark that Domyouji had made at the balcony during the other night. 

Makino wanted very much to say yes, but she hesitated when a name popped up in her mind – Hanazawa Rui. The lady now sitting in front of her was the one whom Hanazawa Rui had fallen madly in love with. 

Ironically, the girl whom this lady was now facing happened to be someone who had fallen madly in love with Hanazawa Rui. Would Makino be spared with all the foreseen mental tortures if she were to accept this ironical friendship? She wondered.

" You have no obligation. I can understand your hesitation." Shizuka informed Makino when she realized the long silence. There was no doubt, a sign of disappointment in her voice.

" No." Makino said and leaned forward a little, " I am glad to be your friend."

**…To be continued**


	9. Disapointments, Over and Over Again 1

WHAT IF…

**Chapter 9 – Disappointments, Over and Over Again… (1)**

" Toudou Shizuka?" Yuuki's eyes almost popped out when Makino mentioned the name.

" Are you saying **THE Toudou Shizuka**?" Makiko added.

" What do you mean by the word 'THE'?" Makino pointed out and frowned because it was not the exact reactions she had anticipated from her two best friends when she decided to share this exciting news with them. 

" Oh dear." Both Yuuki and Makiko gasped out before retreating into one of their intuitive expressions – The Blink. Makino hated it because whenever they did that, it would only mean that they knew something that she didn't know. 

" All right, you two better stop those blinking or I will make sure you can never blink again." Makino threatened, cracking her fingers.

" Woooo…" Yuuki cooed out as she pulled her shoulders back, " Someone is getting angry." 

" I am not angry." Makino denied, waving her index finger in the air. 

" It is just that both of you had sounded as if befriending with Shizuka-sempai is a horrible thing."

" It is not horrible." Makiko muttered softly as she leaned closer to Makino, their faces were only a few inches away. Her glance had never looked so serious and intense before. 

" It is T-E-R-R-I-B-L-E!" Makiko punctuated each letter out loud and clear as though she wanted them to imprint permanently onto Makino's brain. Short moments of silence soon fell between the three friends and it made Makino fidget uncomfortably in her seat. 

" You two are just jealous." Makino finally spoke out and regretted immediately when she noticed the hurting expressions on her friends' faces. " Come on, Makiko-chan. Let's go." Yuuki beckoned Makiko as she got up from her seat. 

" Someone is obviously still getting overwhelmed by the fact that Princess Shizuka wants to her friend." Yuuki spat out each word coldly, so cold that it sent shivers down Makino's spine. 

" Yuuki-chan…" Makino grabbed Yuuki's arm, " I am not overwhelmed by that. Trust me." Makino explained reassuringly.

" You are interested in Hanazawa-sempai right?" Makino was stunned and released her grip. " You really are, right?" Yuuki pressed on. 

" So?" Makino retorted and gave a shrug. It wasn't a crime to have a crush on someone, however the way Yuuki expressed it was like she had to be hung at the gallows just for falling in love with THAT particular guy and Makino didn't like it at all.

" Actions speak louder than words." Yuuki sighed. 

" Soon, you will know. Makiko-chan, let's go." Yuuki said. Both girls strode away, leaving the confused Makino alone in the garden to figure out about their unusual reactions.

*****

With the earlier dispute between Makino and Yuuki, she no longer had the mood to attend the lessons for the rest of the afternoon. Soon, she found herself standing behind the emergency exit. 

_Should I go there? _Makino faltered while her hand rested on the doorknob. Then, she heard a clicking sound behind the door indicating the door was going to get opened. Seconds later, the door was opened and Makino's leg nearly wobbled when she saw who's behind the door. 

" Hana…" Makino stammered while she gaped and immediately a loud sigh could be heard.

" You again?" Rui frowned and fixed his gaze at the dazed lady standing in front of him.

" Yes. Me again." Makino gulped as she broke into cold sweat. 

" Do I look like a monster with three heads?" Rui questioned pointedly after seeing Makino's expression.

" No…" Makino answered back. Rui then turned and walked away. " Chotto…" Makino stuttered and followed behind him. She felt relieved when Rui stopped and took a seat at his favourite spot - the flight of stairs. 

Makino silently cursed her wobbling legs, as she slowly started toward Rui's direction before she gathered the courage to settle down somewhere nearer to Rui.

" If you are going to ask me the same questions like the other girls were asking, I can give you my answer right now. N-O, no." Rui said as he gazed into the sky as if he was enjoying the views of formation presented by the floating white clouds. 

Despite having butterflies inside her stomach, Makino understood what Rui was referring to. There were so many girls out there and yet there was only one Hanazawa Rui and unfortunately, he had already given his heart to someone special. 

" Yes. I admit I am having a crush on you." Makino confessed, her eyes avoiding looking straight at Rui. " But I know you are in love with Shizuka-sempai. I know." 

" I am glad you are aware of that." Rui muttered and his voice sounded so unfeeling and each and every word was like sticks of icicles stabbing right into her heart. " I am sorry to intrude your premise. I promise I won't do it again." With that, Makino slowly stood up and turned to make a move. 

" Hey…" Rui called out and it made Makino stopped her track while her heart nervously skipped a beat. " Domyouji Tsukasa seems to be very interested in you. You are lucky…because he happened to be a good catch…too." 

" What?" Gasped Makino in disbelief after listening to what Rui had just told her and there was a sinking dread in the pit of her stomach. _Happened to be good catch **TOO**? _Makino spun around and headed back the flight of stairs. She stopped and hovered over Rui as she stared down at him.

" Was that supposed to be a judgment?" Makino questioned vehemently as she fixed her enraged and hurt eyes on Rui. 

" I was just stating the fact." Rui replied calmly and almost immediately, he felt a stinging sensation across his left cheek.

" DAMN YOU!" Makino cursed out. 

" Words of reminder for you, HANAZAWA-SEMPAI!" Makino drew in a deep breath when she noticed Rui's glare and also the red finger marks that she had just left on his clear skin. " If you keep condemning people using that lousy judgment of yours, you would die with nobody to mourn for you." Makino returned his glare.

" Oh yah, I have forgotten that you have the F3 to do that but then again, I guess that would be all huh?" With that, Makino hurried away in tears, which she tried to hide them away from Rui. 

Rui slowly placed his palm on his burning cheek as he watched Makino running further and further away from the building. He hated to admit the fact that his heart was eventually making comparisons between Toudou Shizuka and Makino Tsukushi since the day Makino intruded into his world. 

Rui loves Shizuka and he will always love her. But now, with Makino Tsukushi into the picture…it might just turn out to be another story. The problem was - would Rui be able to deny this fact? 

**To be continued…**


	10. Disapointment, Over and Over Again 2

WHAT IF…

**Chapter 10 – Disappointments, Over and Over Again… (2)**

" Yoz…" Someone called out but Makino was too devastated to entertain anymore, so she had chosen to ignore the voice. Makino was once again inside Rose Garden, sitting on her favourite bench and with a tear stricken face behind her palms.  

" Makino Tsukushi!" Domyouji Tsukasa called out again and shrugged, wondering why on earth was he getting so patient with this girl. Was it her guts or perhaps she had reminded him of his elder sister in an oblique manner. Domyouji stood there quietly as he hovered over a creature that had confused him so much. 

" Leave me alone!" Makino demanded when she sensed that Domyouji wasn't going anywhere. 

" Not when you tell me the reason why you are sobbing. Why do I keep seeing you cry? When have you become a cry baby?" Domyouji questioned out and took the liberty to occupy the empty space beside her. _Crybaby? He's right! I have never cried so much before I enrolled into this damn school! I am such a weakling._ Makino sighed in defeat. 

" Falling in love makes people weak." Makino muttered softly. 

" Craps!" Domyouji spat, his hands up in the air.

" What?" Makino turned so that she was now facing Domyouji. " What do you know about falling in love? You this obstinate pig!" Makino snapped.

" Obstinate? Pig? Me?" Domyouji's eyes widened, now he was furious. 

" What about yourself? If you like Rui, go for him! Stop comparing yourself with Shizuka then!" Domyouji growled. 

" You bloody well knew it I couldn't compare with her!" Makino glared.

" Now, if I am an obstinate pig…then you would be an obstinate…. err…." Domyouji paused as he tried to find the correct word to fill in. "…female pig!" Domyouji finally spat out the words. " Sow! A female pig is called a sow! Baka!" Makino cried out. 

There was a brief moment of silence before both broke into a serial of uncontrolled laughter. " Why should I even bother to correct you in the first place?" Makino wondered aloud. Domyouji then stopped laughing, grabbed hold of Makino's arm and pulled her up from her bench. " Come, let's go." 

" Where?" Makino tried to resist but soon she found herself tagging behind him, without much choice. 

*****

" Do you remember this place?" Domyouji questioned out pointedly as he stared hard at Makino who swallowed hard while she pulled shoulder back, feeling guilty as charged. Of course she remembered. Both of them had made a pact on the night of the Takizawa's anniversary dinner. Domyouji would lift the red tag off Makino and Kazuya and she would have a lunch date with him in return. 

" Nope." Makino snapped back.

" No?" Domyouji frowned and crossed his arms. " Why do I have the feeling that you do remember?" Domyouji muttered as he arched a doubting eyebrow. 

" Okay, I remembered and I am sorry that I had stood you up." Makino finally confessed. " Can I go now?" 

" No." Domyouji shook his head. " We are having our lunch here and you are going to tell me EVERYTHING!" Domyouji demanded. 

*****

Makino was inside her Jacuzzi, pondering really hard over the information that Domyouji had provided her with. So many events happened in less than twelve hours. 

First, she had an argument with her best friends, then she gave the guy whom she had a crush on a tight slap across his face and finally she had had lunch with the guy whom she detested the most. Worst of all, she did tell him everything. Everything!

" I must be crazy!" Makino sighed as she submerged her face into the lukewarm water and started blowing water bubbles. One thing she loved to do whenever she was stressed out.  

" Missy! Your phone call." A voice echoed out behind her bathroom door. Makino got up and grabbed hold of the waterproof and portable phone on the stainless steel rack above her. 

" Moshi moshi!" Makino answered.

" Tsukushi-chan?" 

" Shizuka-sempai?" Makino was somehow surprised to receive a call from Shizuka. 

" Okay, see you this Sunday." Makino finally ended their short conversation. _Is that baka really telling the truth? _Makino wondered to herself. _If he is telling the true, then I can understand why Yuuki-chan and Makiko-chan were making such a fuss out of this matter._

" Well, I guess I would get my answer very soon." Makino muttered and hoped everything wouldn't turn up the way Domyouji had predicted. 

In fact, his first predication did come true - Shizuka had indeed invited Makino out, together with Rui and herself. 

What was Domyouji's next prediction then?

**To be continued…**


	11. She Loves Him, She Loves Him Not? 1

I am very happy to see there are still people reading this fiction because I haven't been updating this fiction for quite a while. Well, what can I say? Those reviews do help motivate me in conquering my recent writing block for this fiction. Hopefully I am able to overcome my entire blockage so that I can update all my fictions. Haha…

Like to take this opportunity to thank all the wonderful souls out there who read and reviewed this fiction. THANK YOU! MUAHKKK!

Note: THIS CHAPTER IS A FLASHBACK INSIDE THE CURRENT FLASHBACK; SO DON'T GET CONFUSED… ^_^;****

WHAT IF… 

**CHAPTER 11 – SHE LOVES HIM, SHE LOVES HIM NOT? (1)**

The three little boys paled and gaped at their playmate as they watched him throw out almost all the food he had for his breakfast. What went wrong? Just seconds ago, he looked rosy and healthy as he sat together with them in his usual quiet self. Then he had taken them by surprise when he started laughing at one of the jokes cracked out. 

Yes, he finally decided to laugh at a joke and that was indeed a rare sight. During that precise moment, they felt happy for him and of course, they were not prepared to receive yet another surprise from him. 

_I shouldn't laugh! No matter how funny it is. Baka! _The boy screamed out inside his head as he tried covering his mouth with his hands in order stop himself from any further vomiting but to no avail. 

_Nobody would want me as a friend; I am just a freak who couldn't be happy!_ Tears flooded his eyes when he finally stopped vomiting and found himself in a total mess. There was a nauseating odour lingering in the air and he wondered why hadn't the three boys freaked out and left him yet. All his so-call friends had done that to him and why hadn't they? 

He slowly lifted his head to meet up with their glances and he was expecting three mockery or disgusted expressions, but the displayed expression by the other three boys was unanimous – a note of concern. 

" Dai jo bu desu ka?" Mimasaka Akira gently asked while Nishikado Soujirou passed him a handkerchief. From the corner of his eyes, Rui noticed another hand stretching out to him. It belonged to the third boy, Domyouji Tsukasa. 

Rui faltered before he nodded his head at Akira, took the handkerchief from Soujirou and allowed Domyouji to pull him back on his feet. " It is so difficult to be happy." Rui mumbled under his breath but loud enough for the trio to hear. " As long as you are able to find the reason to be happy, it isn't as difficult as you think." Soujirou quipped out in an as matter of fact tone.

" Reason to be happy?" Rui muttered out in daze, somehow puzzled by Soujirou's words. " Come on, let's get you clean up first. You really stink!" Domyouji interjected with one of his hands dragging Rui towards the direction of his oversized mansion while the other holding on to his nose. Rui was not bothered by Domyouji's crude behaviour because he could sense sincerity within his words, no matter how abusive they may have sounded for that was just Domyouji expressing out using his usual way. 

The road towards happiness might seem far away from Rui but he had already taken a step out. He finally had three people whom he could refer them as friends and hopefully, friends for life.

*****

Little Hanazawa Rui did not stop his vomit act even after he had found himself a bunch of sincere buddies who later called themselves F4, which later became the havoc of Eitoku. The only difference this time was that it was no longer his problem but THEIR problem. They had tried almost every possible way to make him happy and yet not ending himself in another puddle of his vomits but failed miserably. 

" Urghh!" Akira cried out as he tried getting the nasty stench off from his favourite shirt. " Gomen nasai." Rui quickly apologized and helped Akira in the cleaning. Apparently, Rui vomited all over his friend when Akira decided to try out the old tickling method -- the best method to create an uncontrolled laughter -- and backfired. 

When the two boys finally joined the other two boys at their usual meeting place, they realised they were not alone. Domyouji and Soujirou were chatting happily with someone who was taller than them and looked older than them. 

Soujirou finally noticed the incoming duo and beckoned them over with a wave. " Ah…here comes our melodic little prince." Domyouji remarked out. " It should be 'melancholic'." Soujirou corrected. " Whatever." Domyouji retorted.

" So which one is the prince?" The girl asked. Rui stopped his track when their eyes finally met. " Is he the one who has just stopped walking?" She asked again and they confirmed it with a nod. The girl then started towards Rui's direction and she had the most enchanting smile pinned on her flawless face. 

" Hi! My name is Toudou Shizuka. What's yours?" Rui was speechless during that moment. " I know a place where we can see many kawaii squirrels. Do you want me to bring you there?" Shizuka asked enthusiastically. 

Before Rui could even find a reaction for this sudden invitation, he found himself being led away from his playmates. Rui wanted to pull back but he couldn't because for some unknown reason, Shizuka's enthusiasm somehow enraptured the Hanazawa Rui who was not allowed to be happy. 

 "See! We are lucky today." Shizuka finally stopped and pointed at a tree not far away from where they stood. "One, two, three, four…" Shizuka began counting the scrambling squirrels for they had detected intruders inside their compound. 

" Those four actually are a family. Two big ones are the father and mother and they have two lovely babies." Shizuka explained. " That is why I said we are lucky today. It is very difficult to spot a family." Shizuka continued with her amazement talk. Rui realised he was smiling to himself as he listened to this stranger blabbering happily to herself. 

Soon he started tensing up for he knew what was going to happen next and it would be so embarrassing if he were to throw out in front of this lovely girl.  Miraculously, that didn't happen. Suddenly, a brave baby squirrel stopped in front of the couple and stared up at them. 

" Kawaii ne." Shizuka exclaimed and quickly bent down to try her luck in patting the little creature. " My name is Hanazawa Rui…" Rui muttered softly, causing Shizuka to look up and their eyes meeting each other. 

There was an awkward silent between them and Rui could feel a gush of heat behind his ears. " You looked as kawaii as this little fellow here." Shizuka remarked and brought the baby squirrel to Rui. 

" Kawaii?" Rui's face turned totally crimson and laughed shyly without getting all messy. Would Toudou Shizuka become a saviour or a destroyer? Only time would tell. As for now, she was indeed a saviour and perhaps a potential lover-to-be in the eyes of Hanazawa Rui.

*****

" Oh, this is such a lovely tune." Shizuka exclaimed when she walked past a CD shop and stopped her track to appreciate the beautiful music projecting out from the speaker. 

" I've always wanted to learn violin, but father says violin is for boy and piano is for girl." Shizuka said with a frown. " I totally agreed with your father. Piano is for girls and that is why I had my piano axed when my mother forced me into learning that crappy thing." Domyouji said with both his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, but not for long.

" Only piano?" Akira probed doubtfully, his fingers rubbing his chin while his eyes shifted conspicuously to Soujirou. 

" Yeah…I wonder what had happened to your cello, trumpet, saxophone…Urghh!!!" Before Soujirou could finish his seemed to be never-ending list, both Domyouji's had dived themselves towards and secured themselves around Soujirou's throat.

" DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO REMIND ME OF THOSE DAMNED DAYS IN MY LIFE?" Domyouji growled out while Soujirou was on his own to struggle for oxygen when he noticed Akira had managed to escape and now sneaking into a nearby café. _Damn it! _Soujirou mentally cursed his buddy when he felt his leg getting wobbly. Domyouji was really angry and that was for sure. 

Fortunately, Shizuka managed to stop Domyouji before the situation turns sour. 

" Now, where's the other baka?" Domyouji finally released his grip and his eyes searching in random directions for the escaped victim (Wanted: Mimasaka Akira). Well, it didn't take Domyouji too long because all he has to do was to follow the direction, which Soujirou just pointed to. 

" Are you all right?" Shizuka asked when Domyouji stormed off. " Revenge…is…sweet." Soujirou managed to speak out despite the fact that his lungs had just be deprived of fresh air. 

" Come, let's go to another café." Soujirou suggested and his rapid recovery had managed to surprise Shizuka. " You have to be well-trained, both physically and mentally in order to be a friend of Tsukasa, especially, a close friend of his." Soujirou quipped out as if he had read her mind.

" Aren't we supposed to go to that café?" Shizuka asked and pointed to the café that Akira had entered earlier. 

" Well…" Soujirou paused, " Believe it or not, it's about time for that café to get renovated." There was a momentarily silent before both of them burst in laughter. " Let's move on." Soujirou beckoned as he made a gentleman bow before they headed towards the opposite direction. 

" Will Akira-kun be okay?" Shizuka questioned, still not feeling too sure about the idea of not warning him about Domyouji's confrontation. " Don't worry, he will somehow manage." Soujirou assured her with a smile.  

" Rui?" Soujirou muttered out when he realised Rui wasn't following close behind them and spun around. Rui was still standing outside the CD shop and it seemed like something inside the shop had captured Rui's attention for he just kept staring into the display showcase. 

" Rui!" Soujirou called out and got hold of his attention. Behaving just like a character inside some slow-motion scenes, Rui turned his head to see who was calling him. " We are going to 'STAR' instead of 'MOULIN'. " Soujirou updated Rui. 

" Are you still going with us?"  Soujirou asked. Rui hesitated before shifting his eyes to the smiling Shizuka, who was also waiting for his answer. Then he nodded and gestured them with a wave to move on with him first. " Okay then. See you later." Soujirou let out a shrug before moving off with Shizuka. 

_Why are you going off with Soujirou? Why aren't you saying you wanted to wait for me?_ These questions kept popping out inside Rui's head as he watched the duo getting further and further away from him. 

When they were finally out of his sight, Rui slowly shifted his attention back to the poster inside the showcase display of the CD shop. It was a poster promoting classic music and it was also a picture of a violin. 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	12. She Loves Him, She Loves Him Not? 2

What If

**Chapter 12 – She Loves Him, She Loves Him Not (2)**

It was already three in the morning and Shizuka was tossing and turning, moaning and crying softly. It was THE time of the month and that was always a problem for her.

For hours she had dwelled fitfully on the rim of sleep and finally, she fell more into a state of troubled unconsciousness than the peaceful oblivion that she had so desperately sought. As a matter of fact, the pain was only part of the reason why she was still being awake at such unearthly hours.

--------------------------------

"Pst…" Akira gave Shizuka a gentle nudge when he noticed Rui was finally out of the room.

"Let me tell you something…"

"How can I help you?" Shizuka teased and feeling somehow bemused by Akira's sudden reaction. He was actually behaving like he was about to reveal a news with the red 'CONFIDENTIAL' stamped on it.

"I think Rui is going out with someone without letting us know…"

Akira sat back and tucked his hand behind his hands behind his head as he spoke.

"Do you know that he was practically not at home during three in the afternoon for the past two weeks?"

"What is that got to do with this?" Shizuka questioned.

"Can't you see the link?" Akira asked and his eyes filled were filled with excitement over the anticipation.

"Frankly speaking, I can't get the link either." Soujirou frowned.

"Me too…" Tsukasa joined in.

"When did the two of you come in?" Akira's eyes widened.

"Ehh…how about when you were saying '**_Pst…'?_**" Soujirou laughed out.

"Come on…" Soujirou quickly took a seat beside Akira, "how can that be possible?"

"Ya…" Tsukasa added in.

"Rui is seeing somebody?" Tsukasa sat forward, shaking his head as he did so.

"Unless the sun is coming out from the South."

For a moment, the trios were speechless even though they had already quite getting used to the vocabularies and phrases coming from the 'DTD' (Domyouji Tsukasa Dictionary).

"There's Geography tomorrow, perhaps you can try a little harder not to skip it?" Akira reminded.

"Forget about the directions, he has a driver and pilot. He doesn't need a compass." Soujirou was getting a little impatient from the entire unnecessary interlude. "What is the link anyway?"

"Three in the afternoon and WHERE will our dear Rui normally be?" Akira carefully rephrased his earlier sentence, emphasizing on the location.

"DREAMLAND!"

------------------------------

"Hanazawa Rui…" Shizuka muttered softly to herself and sighed as she recalled the conversation that she had had with the F3 during that afternoon.

As a matter of fact, she didn't really know whether to love him or pity him. It was like someone riding a merry-go-round, all the horses constantly moving up and down and around, nothing still enough to afford a point of reference.

All her feelings were like those fanciful ponies, being pulled from both directions, up and down and spun around until she felt dizzy inside. Shizuka sat up quickly. The moonlight cast a thin white beam through the curtains and she felt as though she was looking through gauze.

Suddenly the silence around her was pierced by the slivery soft notes of violin below. "Is it my active imagination at work?" Shizuka wondered aloud.

She then got out of her bed, put on her velvet slippers and headed towards the direction of her balcony. Her fingers trembled as she turned the brass handle.

When she opened the door, the music was getting nearer and of course, clearer as she stepped into the balcony. For a moment, she lingered just a few meters away from the ledge, enjoying the beautifully played tune.

"Rui?" Shizuka was a little surprised by what she had seen. "Why are you here with a…violin?"

"Shizuka…" Hanazawa Rui said, appearing uncomfortable, standing in the middle of Shizuka's little private garden below her room.

"This is for you…" All he could think of was to continuing with the playing of another new piece of music, dedicated to that special somebody.

"Just two weeks and he can play so beautifully…" Shizuka thought as the speculation done by Akira was now all clear to her.

How she had wanted to hug and kiss him then as she allowed herself to be drowned by the heavenly tune made especially for her. It was then she realized that she had fallen in love with him, slipping and sliding down a tunnel of affection.

The walls of which was greased with sympathetic words had evolved into loving phrases and hopeful promises.

"You are mine. Hanazawa Rui…" Shizuka whispered to herself.

"And will forever be mine…"

**To be continued…**


	13. The Game 1

**What If **

Note: The flashback on how Rui and Shizuka met ended in Chapter 12. Now, back to current flashback...

Last but not least, thank you minnasan for the R&R for this fiction…really appreciated.

**Chapter 13 – The Game (1)**

Whenever Shizuka read stories about girls her age, she would wonder what had happened to her childhood. Faces and names, places and events, no matter how important they were at that time were smudged and splotched so that nothing was recognizable.

Of course, she knew why.

"_Ah…Miss Toudou, it is really an honour for us to have you studying in our school."_

"_Always remember, you are TOUDOU SHIZUKA…."_

Those people were there because she was TOUDOU Shizuka….

Those events took place because she was TOUDOU Shizuka…

They were never meant to be for her…but for the TOUDOUs…

After spending months and months with her therapist, Shizuka finally knew what she was looking for. Half of her knew what she wanted to achieve for herself, but the other half, the half that selfishly longed to be loved by one man, just wouldn't let go.

As a matter of fact, it had been using her goal as a weapon to secure Rui's love.

It was indeed an effective weapon to ensure that he would never even dare to stop loving her.

- - - - -

"Makino Tsukushi…" Shizuka's face darkened with skepticism upon this name. No doubt, she had encountered several other competitors who were prettier than Makino in many ways, but they were never a threat to her. Besides, Shizuka somehow enjoyed involving them into her hunting game. Toying with their emotions by giving them false hopes and then slowly burst them one by one.

Unfortunately, the moment of truth was fast approaching and her sixth sense further assured her of it.

It was different this time.

Even though she had seen him rejecting them countless time using the same tone and expression, she could sense some difference when he used them on Makino. The hesitation in his words might seem oblivious to Rui, but it was definitely obvious to Shizuka.

Something in Rui smacked vaguely of betrayal. When words speak too much for themselves, when mood is allowed too much sway over reality, something like that might happen.

The eyes may deceive, but the devious heart deludes.

"_If I've really decided to go…"_ Shizuka glanced at her own reflection.

"_Will I ever see you again if you allow her to enter into your life?" _Shizuka could almost feel the hatred for Makino inside her as she anticipated the melancholic moment her worst fear coming true. It was like the echoing refrain of a sad ballad so close to her heart.

But she was already beyond tears, beyond even sadness.

For a few seconds, she just sat there, trembling with an envelope in her hand. She couldn't recall how many application letters being sent and she couldn't recall how many replies gotten torn away at the end of the day.

"That's just the way I am, after all." Shizuka shifted her glance back to the envelope before tearing it into pieces.

"You are just a poor boy looking for love. I just needed someone just to hold on to." Shizuka finally concluded.

Now, sitting alone and in front of her vanity top, Shizuka was getting herself ready for a game which she thought she could stop playing.

It was not the usual hunting game and Shizuka could sense the different challenges she would need to counteract in this round.

One wrong move and she might face the consequences of loosing Hanazawa Rui forever.

- - - - -

The rain that had fallen earlier had passed, but it had left dark skies and strong breezes in its wakes. Makino took a quick glance at her watch and realized that they were already thirty minutes late.

"**In fact, practically everyone knows how Shizuka is manipulating Rui. It's just that Rui doesn't want to admit it." **

Domyouji's words kept ringing inside Makino's head as she waited patiently for Shizuka and Rui.

_How many has fallen prey to emotion, to so-call 'Love'? _Makino wondered.

"Gomen ne…" A familiar voice made Makino looked up. It was Shizuka and Hanazawa Rui was right behind her.

"Traffic jam…" Shizuka quickly explained.

"Dai jo bu…" Makino stood up and gave them her seat, which was originally meant for two people. It was easy to move away and yet a pain in the heart to see them together at such close distance and almost immediately, Makino had regretted about coming.

_This is so silly, so foolish. _Makino gave herself a silent reprimanding, foolishly thinking that her heart would never fail her at anytime, any place. She had indeed over-estimated herself during this time round. After the waiter had taken their orders, the trio was all quiet for a moment, but Makino hated silences as they made her fidget.

"Anou…" Makino decided to break the ice.

"May I know the reason…"

"Oh…" Shizuka interjected before Makino could finish her question.

"I am about to leave for France. I just feel like having a small farewell gathering with the two of you." Shizuka quipped.

Rui looked confused as soon as Shizuka had ended her sentence. Makino was sure Shizuka hadn't told him about the reason of this date.

_IS DOMYOUJI REALLY TELLING THE TRUTH? _Makino couldn't help but wonder.

…**To be continued**


	14. The Game 2

WHAT IF…

**Chapter 14 – The Game (2)**

Makino sat rooted to her seat, took deep breath after deep breath, trying to suck in some sanity from Shizuka's words. They sounded so insane that she couldn't even react when Rui decided to cut the 'farewell party' short by leaving without Shizuka.

"**_Can you take care of Rui for me?"_**

"**_I don't think I will be coming back to Japan anymore."_**

Those were the exact words that Domyouji were telling her about. He was telling the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Makino shook her head as she looked at the lady sitting opposite her, expressionless.

"Is that really what you want?" Makino finally spoke out, her voice exceptionally calm and serious.

"Huh?" Shizuka uttered, her face was unconcerned, almost serene.

"Leaving him forever, knowing that he can't possible live without you."

"Do you think I am being cruel to him?" Shizuka turned her head, as if she was looking someone off to Makino's side. "Perhaps it seems that way, but if I am, I'm being cruel only to be kind."

"I have to admit that I jumped in at the opportunity to become part of Rui's life because I always knew I've a special place in his heart." Shizuka said, lowering her head.

"But I don't think I've the courage to continue loving him."

Makino's lips felt so dry that she thought she would scratch the tip of her tongue over them. She swallowed hard, forcing herself to believe that IT was the actual reason for Shizuka to give Rui up to others.

"If that is what you really wanted me to do…." Makino paused while Shizuka remained absolutely silent, waiting for her to continue.

"I will become someone who would replace you as the person whom Hanazawa Rui trusted his most intimate and secret thoughts, someone whom he could share his dreams with."

Just as Makino was making her declaration, part of her wanted to give Shizuka a tight slap across her face and demanded her to stop toying with Rui's feeling, but a stronger part of her had other plans waiting ahead.

"I will not…let you down." Makino assured.

---

Hanazawa Rui sat rooted to his seat, took deep breath after deep breath, trying to suck in some sanity from Shizuka's words.

"**_Can you take care of Rui for me?"_**

"**_I don't think I will be coming back to Japan anymore."_**

Rui could sense that Makino was probably as confused as he was the moment he saw her seated inside one of their frequented cafés. He was already receiving his first shock of the day when a routine date of theirs had suddenly become a 'farewell party' for his beloved Shizuka, and now this?

Rui pressed his teeth down softly over his lower lip and stood up abruptly. "I am leaving."

Rui gave Shizuka an are-you-going-with-me look and walked away when he realised that she had no intention in doing so. He was feeling a little hurt, but still, it was manageable.

The rain fell in periodic torrents and then slowed to a drizzle but Rui just kept on walking aimlessly on street even when his vision was constantly blurred by the merciless droplet attacks. Soon Rui found himself stopping in front of an big old tree.

"**_See! We are lucky today."_**

"**_Those four actually are a family. Two big ones are the father and mother and they have two lovely babies."_**

It was the tree which Shizuka first showed him to the squirrel family. Rui's heart was pounding so hard during his reminisce and he thought his chest might just explode. The rain that had fallen earlier had passed, but it had left dark skies and strong breezes in its wake. Rui allowed himself to take deep breaths again.

It wasn't the first time Shizuka was trying to hand him out like he was some stray pets waiting for adoption.

It wasn't the first time Shizuka had said she wanted to leave Japan for good.

Rui didn't blame her that, he just blamed himself.

Perhaps she couldn't feel the love he had had for her.

Perhaps he wasn't trying hard enough.

Perhaps he might as well just let her go this time…

_**To be continued…**_


	15. The Game 3

**_NN: Thank you minnasan for reading and reviewing this fiction. Thank you!_**

What If

**Chapter 15 – The Game (3)**

It was a night made for romance but Makino's lonely silhouette was highlighted out clearly by the moonlight, sitting by the lakeside inside a park that was only a few miles away from her house. The cooling breeze was not of much help because her heart was still burning and she could still feel the pain. In fact, she was not sure whether the pain was meant for herself or for Hanazawa Rui.

Makino looked up at the sky. The huge and seemingly indefinite black sky threatened to envelope her at that moment. She wished it would. How she wished it would just gobble her up and take her far away.

"You are so close, and yet so far away." Makino muttered out sadly, her both her hands was in the mid air, as if to reach for someone.

"Nah…I am not that far away." A familiar voice interjected Makino's thoughts and soon she felt his hands on her shoulders. Suddenly she felt a dig in her ribs. Naturally, she knew who it was. Makino turned to him with a snarl.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Who gives you the right to know where exactly the hell I am?"

" Baka!"

Makino screamed her lungs out, not caring who heard her. The dig in her ribs was followed by a warm hug and by way of an apology. The feeling was good, Makino realized. It felt good to be warm at night.

"Surprise." Tsukasa muttered out the only word that was flashing across his head, not giving the matter any further thought.

"Domyouji…" Makino stretched his name, looking at him. There was sincerity, there was reluctance and there was fear. She wished she could get herself out of this awkward position by using kinder words.Makino thought for a while and mumured something.

"Ta...y..o...ha..ds...awa...fr...me.."

"What?" Domyouji questioned out, not moving an inch away from Makino.

"Take...hands...from...me." Makino repeated, slightly louder during this time.

"Huh?" Domyouji narrowed his eyes further and brought his face just a few inches from Makino's. Makino gritted her teeth when she realised Tsukasa had no intention in moving his face away at all.

"TAKE YOUR STINKING FACE AND HANDS AWAY FROM ME!"

Domyouji's presence just would not let her to be kind. Obviously, it was still a mission impossible for Makino Tsukushi.

-----

It was eight in the evening. Shizuka dined alone. She sat on a wooden chair by the balcony where she could get a good view of the back garden where she first heard the most beautiful piece of music presented especially for her.

Shizuka shut her eyes and tried to imagine Rui's touch, the warm of his embrace. How he would kneel down in front of her and leaned forward, then kissed her lips gently.

How he would place his head on her lap and she would stroke his soft brown hair. While he strained his neck a little and tilted his head upwards to see her, how she would look intensely into his glassy brown eyes.

Shizuka looked far into the night and recalled how Rui had shouted words of ultimatum before she stepped out of his house but soon they would be back together again.

Would she ever love him as a woman should love her man? She questioned herself this repeatedly yet she kept getting different answers all the time. She started laughing -- all her life, she had waited for the moment to leave, but her and now, she seemed reluctant.

"Shizuka-sama," a maid came in with a portable phone receiver on a tray.

"You have a call." Shizuka smiled. She seemed to be enjoying a secret victory. As she was picking up the receiver, Shizuka couldn't help but to find the whole situation slightly amusing. Unfortunately, it was not for long.

"Yes, I am Toudou Shizuka… "

There was a hint of disappointment in her voice when the identity of the caller was revealed. It was a short conversation and soon the maid of out of her room, together with the receiver.

Shizuka rested her body on the bed. The room was now pitched dark and she looked at the ceiling.

_I'll be alright. _She thought but it did not make her feel that good.

_Nothing will change anything…_Shizuka assured herself, but why was there still fear?

What of…tomorrow or the day after?

_That was not him, but things will be fine…he'll call eventually, like always…_

_**To be continued…**_


	16. Entanglement 1

What If

**Chapter 16 – Entanglement (1)**

Hanazawa Rui spent the entire night at his favourite location, thinking.

_Why are you still sitting here? _

Rui questioned himself and shook his head.

_Call her…_

Rui quickly pulled the mobile phone out from his back pocket.

_Beg her to stay…_

Rui placed his thumb on the quick dial button '1' but stopped.

Despite loving Shizuka wholeheartedly, he somehow felt betrayed, not by her decisions, but her heart.

_What are my chances?_

Rui shook his head again, those whirring wails growing louder and louder inside his skull, as if some private, unknowable fear had revealed itself only to him. Time and time again, she had left him with this crushed feeling in his heart but he thought he was capable of mending it back. For the first time, he was feeling unsure.

_What are my chances? _

Slowly, the wail of questions that needed to be answered crept through the daze when the expensive looking mobile phone silently slipped off from his slender fingers.

_I just want to love her. Is that too much to ask for? _

Rui's eyes welled up and soon a tear was burning its way down his cheek. Rui started to laugh, a painful laugh that mixed with disappointments and tears.

----

Makino finally dragged herself back home sometime after two in the morning. The events of the long day flipped by like some old-time nightmare film sequence.

_Does she really love Hanazawa Rui?_

This question kept repeating itself inside her head during the entire night and it made her body groaned. Makino wanted to sleep for she needed to wash away the day.

Suddenly, she remembered something and quickly retrieved her mobile phone from her bag.

----

_**One hour earlier…**_

"Give me back my phone!"

Makino screamed out she realized that Domyouji was taking the phone from her bag without asking for her permission and was busy keying something into it.

"Give me back!"

After several unsuccessful attempts to snatch the phone back from Domyouji's hand, Makino found herself burrowing into Domyouji's shoulder almost without any resistance as his arms just sort of parted.

"Let me go or else…"

Makino threats seemed useless because Domyouji still had his arms wrapped around her, a little tentatively at first, then just like any lovers, he squeezed her with tender care while looking at squarely at her, no longer smiling. She could smell the same cologne when she was stuck in his embrace just a few minutes before.

"What do want to do with my phone?" Makino finally stopped her resistance.

"Let's say…I just prefer a fair game." Domyouji added coolly, his eyes sort of lit into an incredulous smile before he inserted the phone back into Makino's bag.

"Jaa!"

_**Current…**_

"**HANAZAWA RUI – XXXX XXXXXXX, Call him"**

**----**

"FAIR GAME? FAIR GAME?"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU EXPECTING FROM HER? BAKA!!"

Domyouji questioned himself pointedly, obviously regretting terribly for his own 'generosity' while both Akira and Soujirou was trying their very best to stop him from pouring the tenth bottle of sake down his throat.

_**To be continued…. **_


	17. Entanglement 2

What If

**Chapter 17 – Entanglement (2)**

_**Dear Diary: I met the man I am going to marry. **_

It was a simple, optimistic statement in Makino's diary.

Makino sat on her bed, silent. There's nothing sadder than to know that she might not be able to marry the man she met. The moment of truth was fast approaching. Hanazawa Rui was truly in love with only Toudou Shizuka but Makino wondered why Shizuka could render herself emotionless announcing such an important decision in front of an outsider?

Makino wondered again, wondering why she was driven to such nostalgia. Wasn't it supposed to be a happy event for any girl who learnt that Hanazawa Rui was going to be dumped? The thought was beyond her wildest imagination, beyond even the shadows of hope.

"I need to do something about this." Makino told herself, picked up her phone and dialed the number.

- - - -

"Tsukasa's not here yet?" Akira asked before taking a seat beside Soujirou.

"No..." Soujirou let out a tiny yawn. "Tough night…"

"Yeah…" Akira agreed.

- - - -

The day was just about perfect with sunny, cloudless blue sky, the air unbelievably clear and clean. Unfortunately, inside Makino's room, the alarm clock went on ringing continuously for several seconds.

"What?"

Makino jumped out of her cozy bed to undress herself because it was almost an hour later than her usual wake-up time. By the time she reached the school, she had already missed three lessons and decided to skip the rest of the lessons as well.

Soon, she found herself moving towards the direction of one specific location but she managed to stop herself in time. _Not too long from now. Maybe three hours later, then everything would be clear..._

Makino tried to put Rui out of her mind and decided to kept a distance away from that particular location.

- - - -

"Makino Tsukushi!"

Makino traced the source of the voice and her search ended when she saw both Akira and Soujirou sitting leisurely on grassland of the school's garden, waving at her.

"I see that both of you are enjoying your school time?" Makino shouted back with no intention of hiding her sarcastic tone.

"Isn't this place great?" Soujirou shouted back when their eyes finally met and beckoned her over.

"Why don't you come and join us for a drink?" Akira invited.

Much to her surprise, Makino found herself walking towards them and taking a seat next to Akira. "Red wine?" Akira offered.

"Don't you think it's a little too early for this?" Makino lectured while giving them a disapproving stare. Akira bit his lower lip and thought for a while.

"Yeah, you are right. It is too early for red wine…what about sake?"

"Talking about sake…" Soujirou interjected. "They will be turning Tsukasa's day into living hell the moment..."

Before Soujirou could finish his words, he felt a strong force closing in behind his neck and immediately he knew who it was."What can possibly be happening to me?" Tsukasa asked with feigned casualness while his grip was still tight around the poor man's neck.

"Of…course…Nothing…" Soujirou said and slowly struggled to his feet. As if been trained to handle this kind of situation, Soujirou skillfully took Tsukasa's hand in his and gripped it gently, and through this expressed his sympathy, regret and sorrow for him. Unfortuntately, it didn't really work as well as before when Tsukasa withdrew his hand quickly and had them re-attached to Soujirou's shirt collar.

"Why are your eyes red and teary?" Makino decided she would probably to do a good deed for the day. Tsukasa withdrew his hands reluctantly and wipe the tears from his eyes with his sleeves.

"Let's get out of here." Akira winked at Soujirou when he spotted the chance for their escape act and in a matter of seconds; they were out of the picture, somewhere safe.

"I don't know." Tsukasa replied irritably before taking a seat on the grassland with his back facing Makino. Not satisfied with the reply, Makino went over to Tsukasa's side and gently placed her palm onto his forehead.

"You have a fever." Makino said and smiled for the first time. "Believe it or not, I am going to send you home."

_**To be continued…**_


	18. Entanglement 3

What If

**Chapter 18 – Entanglement (3)**

Tsukasa watched as his family doctor briefed Makino about his illness. The afternoon sun rays slid in between the partly drawn curtains, splashing onto the foot of the bed in a golden blaze of lights. He pushed his pillow back and sat up.

"You should be closing your eyes and rest." Makino said as she turned towards his direction after sending the doctor off.

Tsukasa shrugged and laughed, almost in answer. Then he ran his fingers through his tousled hair and wondered why Rui had never really noticed the mystique that surrounded this young woman; there was a strange quality of attractiveness that was alluring and yet, at the same times, aloof.

"Are you now happy or unhappy?" Tsukasa asked and noticed a strange expression in Makino's eyes but it was gone in a flash.

"Neither." Makino answered quickly and turned away. Picking up her bag, she made her way to the exit.

"I need to go now."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"Don't apologize." Makino let out a smile and went out, closing the door behind her.

_Stand away from the edge, would you? _A firm voice echoed within her mind when her heart was actually delivering a strange feeling to her after the somewhat short conversation she just had with Tsukasa.

Makino wanted a fight, just like how she used to have with him during her red-tagged days. She wanted to scream out the frustration fostering inside.

Perhaps yelling and screeching like a lunatic would help release the bitterness and the disappointment choking her life.

Makino finally made up her mind; her decision was irrevocable.

- - - - -

They entered the art gallery.

Shizuka led the way while Makino trailed behind.

Makino looked at the way Shizuka walked with that figure-hugging dress she had worn. The lady knew what she had and how to flaunt it. She had great legs too and never once complained how she had to suffer to maintain such a flawless figure.

_Life is unfair. _Makino thought.

They gazed at the first display. It was a painting of a boy walking in the rain with an extremely tensed face.

"Rui enjoys walking in the rain." Shizuka found herself saying.

"What about you?" Makino asked.

"I hate it." Shizuka blurted out plainly and looked at her friend before walking to the second painting.

"Walking in the rain always made him sick."

Shizuka looked down at Makino. She was shorter than Shizuka, but a lot of courage went with that height. Shizuka felt the urge to remind herself of that. Shizuka put her left arm around Makino's shoulder and they walked out of the gallery.

For a while, they walked in silence.

"I don't think you've called me up during three in the morning just to view some paintings?"

Shizuka finally broke the silent.

Makino was hesitant to ask. It was not that she had no courage to ask, she was just afraid how Shizuka would react.

"Will you mind…?" Makino paused, drawing in another deep breath before continuing.

"If I am telling you now that I am in love…with…Hanazawa Rui?"

Makino was not ashamed of what she was telling Shizuka. Neither did she have any qualms. She was in love with this man and she wanted to be close to him.

Shizuka stood rooted to the ground, dazed. She felt a gnawing pain inside, a sense of loss and anger. Nevertheless, she went to Makino and embraced her.

Makino cried.

Shizuka rocked her body to and fro a little. Passer-by saw them and frowned at their behavior.

"Just do what your heart desires. There's nothing wrong with falling in love." Shizuka comforted.

_Enough! _Shizuka thought.

"Let's find a cozy restaurant for dinner and you can tell me everything…right from the beginning."

"Hai!" Makino quickly wiped her tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and nodded her head furiously in agreement.

_I've said enough! _

_Nothing will change anything! _

_Not even you, Makino Tsukushi…_

_**To be continued…**_


	19. Express Love 1

What If

**Chapter 19 – Express Love (1)**

Makino returned home that night more radiant than ever, back to her old bouncing self. She practically told Shizuka everything – how she felt when she first looked Rui into his eyes, the face slapping incident and even the photo.

"**_When you fall in love, you loose control and enter a world with no rules or guidelines." _**

That was Shizuka's conclusion for Makino at the end of the night.

"I had a feeling it was something like that. I am sorry; I made it all sound so ugly."

"It's not your fault."

They both looked at each other, silence for a moment.

"So…" Makino inquired, her eyes looking down. "You are really leaving Japan for good to pursuit your dream."

"No promises." Shizuka whispered to herself. Nevertheless she nodded her head. In this frame of mind, she was in no mood to do anything, not in particularly keeping her promise to Makino to support her in this new-found relationship.

"What did you say?" Makino asked.

"Oh nothing..."Shizuka said. Then after a minute, "Take good care of Rui for me, would you?"

"I'll try my best." Makino promised.

-----

Through the glass window of the emergency exit door, Makino could feel the warmth of the sun. Much to her expectation, Rui was just standing a few feet away from where she stood. He seemed tired as he leaned his back against the wall.

"**_I will become someone who would replace you as the person whom Hanazawa Rui trusted his most intimate and secret thoughts, someone whom he could share his dreams with."_**

That was Makino's initial promise to Shizuka but she wished there was more to say that could remedy the situation.

Was it possible that she had really wronged Shizuka and everything was just coincidence?

Perhaps Domyouji was lucky to have guessed what Shizuka would say and do?

Maybe Yuuki and Makiko were only jealous of the friendship offer by Shizuka?

Makino thought she could handle the game well, never would she expect that she had eventually became part of the game when she decided to place her bet on Shizuka's friendship rather than Tsukasa's advice.

Makino turned away and reminded herself to do what was right. She must walk away and tried to talk Shizuka into staying. Rui needed Shizuka, not her. How long could she practice wishful thinking? Why would she think that Rui would choose to be with her than to leave Japan with Shizuka?

"Stop hiding behind the door like some peeping Tom." Makino heard a familiar voice behind her but she did not turn.

"What did you hope to find here?" Rui questioned out solemnly.

"_I had hoped to find you, with me." _Makino wanted to say but didn't.

"Hanazawa Rui…" Makino stretched his name, her back still facing him. "Maybe God would be kinder to you this time…" Before Makino could finish her sentence, she felt Rui's arms placed around her waist and by the time she managed to react to Rui's sudden embrace, their lips met.

"Let me go!" Makino cried, quite abruptly, looking cross and at the same time, upset too. Her heart felt like it was diminishing to a singular cell.

"What's the matter with you?" Rui released her. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"What are you saying?" Makino asked angrily, she could hardly believe what she had just heard.

"Just go away and leave me alone." Rui muttered out coldly. "You can never replace her."

Her first instinct was to give Rui a slap across his face but something was holding her back. As the sun witnessed their distance, she felt a certain pain inside. The moment her tears rolled down her cheeks, she quickly turned and ran away.

"You can never replace her….it would not be fair to you." Rui whispered out before leaning his back against the emergency exit door.

_**To be continued…**_


	20. Express Love 2

N/N: Hi

N/N: Hi! Minnasan! Thank you very much for the reviews of this story. You can imagine how happy and encouraged I was whenever I received a review alert in my mail box. Thank you very much for liking the story. I will try my very best to complete it.

This is the last few chapters of the entire flash back. I might need another one or two more chapters to go before wrapping up the entire flashbacks and moving on to the current scenarios from Chapter 6.

Once again…THANK YOU!

--

WHAT IF…

**Chapter 20 – Express Love (2)**

Shizuka was standing in front of Rui staring at him, obviously ill at ease. "Unfair to her…? What have you done to create the unfairness?" Shizuka started to speak and her voice trembled with hidden anger.

"I…" Rui rose to his feet and stood behind the door for a moment, shock still, then began to move toward her. "Why are you here?" Rui tried to avoid answering the question.

"So…" Shizuka looked at him incredulously. "You do have feelings for Makino Tsukushi. Am I right to say that?" The sudden sharp pain Shizuka felt at the pit of her stomach made her realized that how much she wanted him to deny it. "I…I probably shouldn't have come." Shizuka said, then turned and hurried off.

"Don't go!" Rui quickly grabbed hold of her arm from behind, encircling her waist with his other arm.

"If I weren't so selfish, Rui…" Shizuka swallowed. "You would probably be happier today."

"For goodness sake," Rui muttered, "what have you been thinking?" Rui was looking at her with a mixture of feelings, "You know I love you, you do know, right?"

Shizuka turned to stare at Rui, "Of course I do." Shizuka quickly nodded. "But still, it scares me. It's as though two different people are living inside me, and I don't even know them."

"Don't leave me." Rui pleaded and looked into her eyes but she turned away, unable to look into his eyes. "I won't go….but…don't…ever…let me go." Her voice was trembling; she then put her arms around his neck and held him close to her. The moment she felt Rui's hands tightening around her waist, she had once again become the victor in this game. It was an extra bonus for her when she noticed a vague figure standing somewhere far away and yet near enough to see what was happening between them.

--

For Makino Tsukushi, time had lost its circadian rhythm; she had fallen into a tesseract of time where second, minute and hour blended into one.

_Why did I turn back? _

Makino stared at the two lovers, there they stood, in each other's arms. Her mind become paralyzed, refusing to function when their lips finally met each other. She thought again of Rui's position and those irreplaceable feelings he had had for Toudou Shizuka. As she looked at them, Makino knew that this might be the turning point in their relationship, perhaps, even hers.

If Rui had chosen to be with her, his love for her wouldn't have been complete. For the first time, Makino Tsukushi felt that she really understood Hanazawa Rui.

_Maybe it is better this way._

Makino had concluded; it was much easier to face what was happening to her life and she could no longer hide from herself the fact that she would never become the person whom Hanazawa Rui trusted his most intimate and secret thoughts, someone whom he could share his dreams with.

--

Shizuka had been staring at Makino's leaving silhouette as she held Rui tighter.

_Not having a direct confrontation with me? _

Just as she was getting very puzzled by Makino's reaction, a strong realization slapped her hard across the face. Makino Tsukushi held nothing back from life, giving herself to everything wholeheartedly.

By not making the confrontation, was she mocking those who were afraid to give?

Who were afraid, period.

Someone like…Toudou Shizuka.

_Makino Tsukushi, it is not over yet. _

Although Shizuka was where she wanted to be, doing what she wanted to do, her eyes were filled with fury when Makino's reaction didn't make sense to her.

Irrationally, Shizuka hated Makino even more because she was a giver.

If it had not been Makino Tsukushi, Toudou Shizuka would have had no worries at all.

**To be continued…**


End file.
